Papa Bonnie
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: (ORIGINALLY KUDLEYFAN93's) Freddy has a secret desire that only he knows about. But what happens when Bonnie finds out about what Freddy likes to do in his spare time after finding a hidden compartment in the bear's closet? Freddy's afraid of being judged, but it turns out that Bonnie is much more understanding than he thought. Contains ABDL content and ageplay. (CANCELLED)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Teddy here!**

 **I'm BACK with a PURPOSE!**

 **I am gonna be the one to finish what the amazing Kudley started!**

 **I am gonna finish Papa Bonnie!**

 **She had already given me the plot that she wants me to do via PM but I may make a few tweaks to that...also I'm just gonna go over this fic for spelling and grammar errors because I'm a freak on that (words made by my sister...)**

 **I DO NOT own FNAF nor Papa Bonnie! They belong to Scott Cawthon and KudleyFan93 respectively!**

 **ON TO KUDLEY'S RAMBLES! :D**

 **~I~I~**

 **You guys voted for this, so here it is!**

 **Alright, so aside from Pattycakes (which was a parody of another fanfic), this will be my first ABDL FNAF story. And damn is it gonna be weird, but trust me, people...this is gonna be a fun and freaky ride.**

 **Okay, so I know not EVERYONE is into the same things as I am. But please keep in mind that this is MY account and MY imagination, and I can do whatever the heck I want with them both.**

 **That being said, I was able to crank out this one in just an hour and a half.**

 **Before we begin, here are the notes/warnings:**

 **-This fanfic WILL contain infantilism, non-sexual ageplay, diapers, FreddBonn fluff, and the description of a fictional robotic bear acting like a baby. If those don't interest you in the slightest, or you have the smallest inkling of hatred for them, then don't even bother staying to read. I'd also appreciate some respect for the following content in the reviews if you're brave enough to even comment.**

 **-They're actually NOT animatronic robots in this fic, but anthropomorphic animals. They also co-exist with humans in harmony, and some are probably vegetarians because they can't eat their own species. Don't ask how anthro logic works.**

 **-This will be the first time I introduce my interpretation (one of them, anyway) of Springtrap. I haven't developed his character much yet, however. We'll see how THAT goes.**

 **-There's most likely gonna be typos. I'll fix them when I find them, so please don't point them out.**

 **And finally...**

 **-For some reason, Kudley has decided that in this fanfic, Bonnie wears shades. Because randomness.**

 **With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy!~**

Bonnie heaved a sigh, grinning as he pushed down his black shades and stepped offstage. He had just finished tuning his guitar and polishing its red surface to a sparkle while his two other bandmates sat on the edge of the showstage. Chica was munching from her pink frosted cupcake (which was now an edible one, as requested by the yellow chick herself) while Freddy was straightening out his bowtie, wanting to look as prim and proper as possible after a long day at work.

"Woo!" Bonnie exclaimed, wiping the smudges off of his shades, which were a gift from Freddy for his birthday. He glanced over at his bandmates, smile never faltering. "That was a pretty short day, wasn't it? I was expecting a long, painful one like they normally are."

Chica nodded wholeheartedly, taking another bite of her cupcake before wiping away the crumbs and sprinkles that were stuck to her beak. "Yeah, that had to be the shortest show ever. Wasn't it, Freddy?"

Both Bonnie and Chica turned towards their leader, who was too busy staring off stoically into space while he fiddled with his bowtie. The tophatted bear seemed to be daydreaming, which wasn't uncommon. For someone who seemed so sophisticated and reserved, he always had a lot on his mind. Not that he ever let anyone in on his daydreams, though.

Chica had enough of his silence after some time, and snapped her feathered fingers to get his attention. "Freddy!"

Freddy turned around, having returned to his senses at last. "Yes?" he answered, still quite aloof. It was obvious that he still had something on his mind. "What is it?"

Bonnie smirked. "Spacing out again there, Fazbear?" The purple rabbit chuckled, tossing his shades in the air before swiftly snatching them up. "Whatcha thinkin' bout?"

Freddy sighed, shaking his head. "No, it's nothing."

"Liar," Chica muttered to herself. She brushed away the cupcake crumbs on her lap and turned to her two friends. "I'm gonna go see what Foxy's up to. See you guys tomorrow!"

Bonnie's floppy bunny ears flickered slightly as his confident maroon eyes watched the yellow bird march off towards Pirate's Cove. His smirk faded when he turned to face Freddy again.

"Is there something wrong, Fredd?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Freddy replied _like there was something wrong_. Bonnie frowned, nowhere near convinced. Convincing the purple rabbit was like trying to travel to planet Saturn in an air balloon. It just never happened.

"Are you sure? You've been acting pretty screwy lately. It's like you have stage fright all over again."

Freddy's face blushed bright red at this, bear ears flattening in aggravation. "Bonnie, I can assure you that I'm absolutely fine. I would let you know if there was something I needed to talk to you about."

Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Gosh, you really are a terrible liar, aren't you?"

All he got in response was a glare and a growl. Freddy dropped his microphone and hopped offstage, pushing past the rabbit. "I'm not in the mood, Bonnie."

"Geez cranky, who gave you a bowl of piss this morning?"

"Just leave me alone."

Little did Freddy know that telling Bonne he wanted space would only spur the rabbit's curiosity even further.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is."

Freddy tensed up, his blue eyes gazing up to the heavens as if searching for strength. He let out a gruff sigh, turning around to face the music. "What do you want now, Springtrap?"

The scarred green rabbit chuckled, putting his paws up. "Woah there, no need to be hostile. I'm just bein' friendly!"

Springtrap, to sum up in a few short words, was most certainly _not_ a friendly guy. He was in his mid-twenties, but had the stubborn, playful, rebellious attitude of a teenager and the looks of a former war veteran. His eyes, the same red of dried blood with a hint of purple, had seen and been through a lot over the years. He was scary, menacing, and a bully…and he _liked it_ that way.

He, Freddy, and Bonnie had been rivals for a long, long time. There had been plenty of competition and jealousy between the three of them for quite literally a decade. Springtrap always loved stopping by the pizzeria every once and a while to scare off customers, complain about the food and service, or to stir up trouble altogether. It was amazing how he wasn't in jail or under a restraining order by this point.

"When have you _ever_ even _tried_ to be a friend to me, or _anybody_ for that matter?" Freddy replied coldly. He had been bottling up his emotions for months, and the last thing he needed right now was another visit from his sworn enemy. Springtrap grinned.

"Starting today? …Nah, maybe not even then. Or never." He laughed. "Sooo, where's your little bunny boyfriend, huh?"

Freddy's expression remained blank, but he was melting on the inside from anger. "Must I remind you one more time?," he groaned. "Fine, have it your way. Bonnie and I are NOT a couple. We aren't romantic with each other in any way whatsoever, and I don't think our relationship in the future will ever be much more than platonic. He's like a brother to me."

"Oooh~" Springtrap giggled. "I seeee… is that why you're blushing, Mr. Fazbear? If that's the case, then why do you get all sweaty and nervous whenever you're around him? Don't try and fool me. I'm not stupid. You totally have the hots for him."

 _That's so true._

"That is so **not** true," Freddy growled, his face reddening from both rage and embarrassment. He was this close to snapping. "Get out. Get out of my restaurant."

"Or what?" Springtrap blinked his purple-red eyes innocently, letting out a mirthful laugh. "You'll sic Foxy on me? Ooh, I'm so scared…what's he gonna to do me with his plastic toy hook?!"

" **Out** ," Freddy ordered, pointing a finger towards the exit as if Springtrap was a child in need of directions. In Freddy's eyes, he _was_ no better than a child anyway. " **Now**."

"Alright, alright Fazbear. Don't get your panties in a knot. I'm gone!" Springtrap tugged on the dark green ribbon around his neck as he turned on his heel and swaggered his way towards the exit. "Oh, and FYI, it's so fucking obvious that you _do_ love him. You can't deny it."

Freddy huffed, unable to disagree.

"You're not snooping around, Bonn. You're just doing this for Freddy's wellbeing…and so he'll stop spacing out in the middle of performances."

In the past hour, Bonnie's curiosity had bloomed into an irresistible desire to find the truth. He wanted to know why Freddy had been acting so strange recently. Even if it was normal for him to daydream, it wasn't like Freddy to miss out on rehearsals, or to skip meals; which is exactly what he had been doing recently. It was both concerning and interesting.

That being said, Bonnie could no longer resist the urge to investigate any longer. He had made sure that Freddy was occupied with something in one of the party rooms, which was really all he needed to do, considering Foxy and Chica were already _quite_ occupied in Pirate's Cove. _That_ much was obvious.

Without much regard to anyone else in the building, Bonnie flipped up his shades, safely tucked his guitar in and kissed it goodnight, and made it his goal to find out the truth about Freddy Fazbear.

The purple rabbit quickly made his way down the dark hallway, which then led him to a much larger square space with a wall and three doors. One blue, one purple (his), and one yellow. It was quite obvious whose rooms were whose, and for that, Bonnie took it upon himself to pick the lock on the blue door and make his way into _Freddy's_ room.

As expected from someone as proper and refined as Fredderick Fun Fazbear, his room was nothing short of immaculate. It was also pretty basic; there was a plain king-sized bed with dark blue and black pillows and blankets, a dresser, a mirror, a closet, and a small bathroom.

The lighting was dim, even when Bonnie flicked on the lights. It was kinda hard to see, especially since he was a bunny with poor frontal and night vision. Although maybe it was a good thing that his farsightedness would soon come in handy…

Neglecting to lock the door behind him, Bonnie tucked away his shades as he looked around in the enlarged bedroom, searching for any signs of Freddy possibly being in a secret cult society or something mysterious like that. It _would_ explain why the bear had been absent recently, and why he locked himself in his room at night. Bonnie shuddered at the thought.

He ventured on, squinting, peeking under the bed and looking into small spaces. Nothing. There wasn't even anything underneath the mattress! Bonnie pouted. Maybe he wasn't such a good detective afterall.

Then he remembered he had overlooked the closet.

…Well, DUH! Of course! People always hid secrets in their bedroom closets _. It was the holy grail of secrecy!_

Holding back an excited chuckle, Bonnie rushed over to the closet. He listened closely for a moment, making sure that nobody was around before he twisted the knob, letting the closet door creak open on its own accord and pace.

"Helloooo?"

Much to his disappointment, Bonnie initially found nothing but _nothing_ in there either. There were maybe a few dustbunnies (Bonnie wanted to make a pun, but there wasn't anybody to hear it, so it was pointless), and a few coatracks with Freddy's "special occasion" tuxedos hanging from them.

So far, Bonnie's luck was running out. He had collected absolutely no evidence of Freddy being involved in a cult society, and the lone dustbunny pun floating around in his head certainly wasn't helping the matter.

He was just about to give up when he felt something nudging his ankle.

Bonnie looked down and quickly realized that in the wall was a secret compartment, with a little handle sticking out. Though it was still quite dark, Bonnie kneeled down and briefly scrambled around with his paws until he found the handle once more and pulled it towards himself.

The compartment quickly opened, and out slid a large cardboard box, neatly folded and packed away within the wall. Bonnie knew that he was more than likely invading Freddy's privacy, but his determination got the best of him and before he knew it, he was ripping that sucker open to find the answer.

"…What?"

Bonnie sat stock-still on his knees in shock, jaw dropping low and floppy ears wilting behind him as he stared at the contents of the cardboard box. He lifted one numb arm and shakily reached in, grabbing the first object he could get his paws on.

It was a soft garment, thin and fleecy, but gigantic in size. Bonnie squinted in the darkness, only capable of making out what appeared to be designs of teddy bears on the massive piece of clothing. Had it not been for the abnormally large size of the garment, he probably would be cooing over how " _radically_ cute" it was.

He dropped it back into the box when something else caught his eye. It was about the size of his entire paw, and it seemed to be made of plastic with a soft rubber end of some sort. Even in the darkness, it was quite colorful.

" _Is this what I think it is?_ " Bonnie thought to himself, squeezing the object in his hand and rolling it around like a stress ball. " _Is this…a freaking_ _ **pacifier**_ _?_ "

If that's what it was, then it definitely wasn't made for a baby.

A little surprised, Bonnie quickly let go of the pacifier, gasping when it fell to the ground with a quiet 'squeak'. He gulped as he reached into the box a third time, fearing the worse.

With dread coursing through him, Bonnie held up the next object. It was soft like the first item, but a lot noisier. At first Bonnie thought he was handling something as delicate as paper, basing it off the sounds he was hearing - quiet rustles and crinkles.

But it was too soft, and _way_ too thick to be paper. Also, it was _huge_ in size.

"I-is this…a…a diaper?"

"BONNIE!"

The purple rabbit froze, turning to face the sudden bright light in front of him. There, standing in the closet doorway was Freddy, and he didn't look too pleased. The anger and confusion on the bear's face quickly morphed into that of horror and eventual mortification when he realized what Bonnie was holding. Freddy blushed, his blue eyes widening.

"O-oh…oh no."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Much earlier than expected, I know. I've had some time on my hands, because one: it's my summer break, and two: I've been in a bit of a depressive mood lately due to some personal life inconveniences and such. I'm still feeling that way, honestly, but at least the space has been nice. I intend to keep it that way, too. Kudley's been feeling a bit overwhelmed recently, so all she asks for is a bit of space ^-^;;**

 **Thanks to you guys and all of your support, I decided to continue this kinky little story of mine. Enjoy :3**

 **(Remember: ABDL, infantilism, ageplay, diapers, and all that weird stuff ahead, as well as some language and probably some typos. Please respect these elements in the review section. Again, I'll get around to fixing them soon.)**

"Wh-what…what are you doing in here?!"

Bonnie chuckled nervously, tightening his grip on the… _the diaper_ in his paw while he avoided all eye contact with the flush-red Freddy Fazbear. "This looks bad, doesn't it?"

Freddy didn't move. He stood, completely frozen in place, ears dropping and face glowing brightly, even in the dim lighting of his closet. His eyes were fixated on not Bonnie, but the adult-sized diaper clutched to said purple rabbit's chest. The tophatted bear began to breathe heavily - shakily - clenching his fists while his entire body trembled. Bonnie was starting to feel a little unnerved.

"Umm, l-look Freddy…I-I swear I wasn't trying to snoop around in here! I-I mean, uh, actually I was, b-but not on purpose! I…I was worried, and-…Freddy, where are you going?"

Bonnie was a bit more than surprised when Freddy turned his back on him. At first he thought that the bear was giving him the cold shoulder, but no. Freddy let out a sob, covering his blushing face with his paws and letting his tears fall unrestrained while he rushed over to his bed, throwing himself down onto the mattress and attempting to "bury" himself under the covers.

"Y-you must hate me!" Freddy sniffled, not even _trying_ to keep his cool. "Y-you think I'm a… a freak! I'm sick, I'm disgusting…I'm a disgrace!"

Bonnie felt a sharp stab of guilt in his chest as he watched his leader and closest friend completely break down right in front of him. He had never, ever seen the bear in such a state of despair like this before. In fact, this would've been the first time he had ever seen Freddy _cry_.

"Freddy, please…" Bonnie tried to reason with him, slowly approaching the bear's bedside. "It's okay… I don't think you're a freak. Please don't cry because of me! I didn't mean to embarrass you! I was…I was just curious about what you've been hiding from us all. I thought I could prove to you that I was a good friend if I found out on my own and tried to help you through it."

"Nobody can 'help me through this'!" Freddy whimpered. "What…what I do is sick! It's sick and wrong! I don't deserve anyone's friendship or support. I'm an Adult Baby. I like to dress up like an infant and act like one too to make myself feel better; to get rid of stress. I like diapers and rattles and pacifiers, and because of that, I'm a freak!"

Bonnie wanted more than anything to slap Freddy senseless if he called himself a "freak" one more time. Sure, this whole adult baby thing was fairly odd…no-no, scratch that. It was really fucking weird. But this was Freddy; his best friend, his buddy, the leader singer of their band... Freddy Fazbear: the perfect paragon of manners and propriety.

And he had just admitted that he liked pretending to be a baby.

Now, knowing Bonnie, had Freddy been a complete stranger to him, he would have been pretty quick to judge. Heck, he probably would have agreed with the whole "freak" thing. But he loved Freddy like a brother, and had known him for too long to leave him in the dust like this...especially after what he'd done.

Bonnie opened his mouth to say something; to convince Freddy that there was nothing wrong with his…ehh… _interest_. To tell him that it was his life and his decisions, and he had the free will to do whatever he wanted. To apologize for invading his personal property and going through his most secret possessions. While those may or may not have been the right things to say, Bonnie knew it wouldn't make Freddy feel any less insecure.

Then what would?

That's when he got another idea. One that would work for sure. Freddy wanted to know if he was okay with all of this, huh? Even if he didn't actually say so, Bonnie knew that's what the bear was thinking. Freddy needed to feel accepted. He needed some _real_ comfort. The kind he obviously liked.

Freddy continued to cry silently into his mattress; hoping (yet secretly dreading) that Bonnie had left. One part of him felt like it was Bonnie's decision to leave, while the other part wanted the rabbit to stay. But that didn't seem like it mattered much. Bonnie had discovered his deepest and darkest secret, and now probably saw him as the freak he thought himself to be. He felt like such an idiot for thinking that his secret kink would always BE a secret. Damn it, he should've found more secure locks for the closet! ... Or better yet, he should've thrown out all his baby stuff in the first place.

"B-Bonnie?" Freddy stammered out, sniffling. "A-are you still here?"

Freddy let out a yelp of surprise when the bedcovers were suddenly ripped away from him. Through a blur of tears, he saw a familiar purple blur standing over him, a smile on his face.

Wait…a smile?

Was he dreaming?

Before Freddy's brain could even register another thought, he yelped again when he felt a warm paw gently encompass both of his ankles, slowly, carefully lifting his legs into the air. His entire body locked up, petrified as a soothing voice that he had fantasized about hearing for years filled his ears.

"Shh, it's okay Freddybear. Daddy's here."

"D-da-" Freddy was promptly cut off by something soft and plastic being pressed into his mouth. His pacifier. It wasn't until he started suckling away at it did the tears flowing down his face began to slow, comfort and emotions he hadn't felt in a long time finally calming him down. His once tense body relaxed when he felt a soft, fluffy material being tucked underneath him and taped around his waist in a few gentle, unhurried motions.

His eyes, now half-lidded and only slightly watery, gazed up at the purple blur above him. Bonnie. Bonnie was right there in front of him, and he was diapering him as if he were the little baby he'd always wanted to be.

This HAD to be a dream.

And yet, even if it was, Freddy wished it wouldn't end.

Bonnie smiled down at his former leader, who was now rocking a thick diaper, suckling a pacifier, and looking right back up at him with adorable tear-filled eyes that made his heart melt at the sight. The shock he had felt minutes before had almost completely evaporated, and now, after putting a diaper on someone he never thought would require it, Bonnie didn't see Freddy Fazbear: prim, proper, and no-nonsense.

Instead, Bonnie saw Freddybear Fazbaby: the cutest little baby bear cub in the whole wide world, who he adored more than anything.

…Why the hell was he thinking like this?! Ugh!

…He couldn't help that Freddy was so gosh darned adorable.

Was it because he was in lo-

Stop right there.

Freddy is your FRIEND, Bonnie.

…No, wait, scratch that again! Bonnie, Freddy is your _baby_. You're his daddy.

…Oh hell. That was better than admitting his _true_ feelings.

With a satisfied grin, Bonnie flipped down his shades again and watched as Freddy sat up on the bed, which turned out to be pretty difficult with the diaper on. Still, it was a cute thing to have a front-row seat in viewing. "How do ya feel now, Fredster?"

"Bonnee," Freddy's voice muffled out from behind the pacifier, the corners of a smile peeking out as well. Joyful tears streamed down the tophatted bear's face, his blue eyes shining gratefully. "Fank 'oo sho mush…y-yer nod angry wish mee?"

"Of course not!" Bonnie pretended to look offended for a moment or two, putting a paw to his chest while he gasped dramatically. "How could you say such a thing, Freddybear? Dada's not angry at all! In fact, he's super stoked to see his happy lil baby bear! ... For, like, the first time ever. But whatever."

Freddy was about to say something else, but first spit out the pacifier to avoid speaking with an idiotic lisp. "I-I didn't think you would ever want to see or speak to me again after…well…you know. Found my…m-my 'things of interest'."

Bonnie scoffed. "Pfft, cut the crap, Fredhead. Why the heck would I ever stop talking to you, or never want to see you again? You're my best friend! Besides, this is nothin' to me. I've seen a lot worse fetishes out there, and I've had to deal with a few, too. Including this one."

Freddy's face turned red again. "Y-you mean-"

"Yup," Bonnie cut him off a second time, popping the 'P'. "A couple gigs here and there had people like you who were into this kinda stuff. I think it was called inf-"

"Infantilism," Freddy finished for him, sounding a bit disheartened as the words slipped out of him. He lowered his chin to his chest, feeling ashamed. "It's weird, I know."

Bonnie frowned when Freddy picked up his legs and shuffled towards the middle of the bed, turning his back on him. The guitarist couldn't help but giggle as Freddy scooted along on his diapered butt, earning another blush and an adorable frustrated noise from him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing~" Bonnie sang. He surprised the bear by suddenly jumping onto the bear next to him leaning in with a wide grin on his face. "You just look really cute this way."

Freddy did his best to show that he WASN'T flattered by the compliment in the slightest, but he failed anyway…a smile spreading across his muzzle, as well as another dark red blush.

"Oh."

Bonnie tilted his head. He curled an arm around Freddy's shoulders, pulling him in for a half-hug. "You don't need to be so embarrassed, Fred. I know your secret now… but I'm not judging you for it, now am I? Heck, I just changed you _into_ a diaper, and yet you _still_ think I'm _NOT_ okay with this. I would ask what your problem was, but I think I already know. Furthermore, you actually _don't_ have a problem. If this is what makes you happy, then it's totally fine in my book."

Freddy was silent for several seconds before he took in a deep breath. "Well, thank you. I…I appreciate the…um…"

"Support?" Bonnie chuckled. "Hmm…I'd say powdering your rear end is a little more than support, Fred. What's the word I'm looking for? …Love, maybe?"

Freddy's face turned red again, and though it wasn't quite visible thanks to the light purple color of his fur, Bonnie was sporting a shade of pink on _his own_ face. He grinned.

"What? Can't a guy tell another guy - his baby - that he loves him?"

Freddy sputtered out nothing but syllables for a moment before he managed to find his tongue again. "Bonnie, though I do enjoy indulging in some rather…infantile activities in my spare time, I don't quite believe you when you say that you're truly okay with all of this. And I am most certainly _not_ your baby."

Surprisingly, that last part was hard for him to say (because it was a lie… everybody knew that Freddy was a terrible liar), and it was noticeable too. It was safe to say that Bonnie was _especially not_ convinced by this.

"Uh, yes you are!" Bonnie laughed, knowing how this little argument was going to end (with him winning, of course). "You're not gonna make me think twice about that, Freddybear. Nuh-uh. Dada ain't believing that bucket of bull for one second."

On the inside, Freddy was smiling. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to burst out of his chest in an explosion of sunshine and happiness at any time. This was an amazing moment for him. He was Bonnie's baby now, and nothing he did or said would ever change the rabbit's mind. His dream-come-true was unfolding right in front of him.

Then there was that ever-present feeling of doubt that always seemed to have a special reserved place in the darker parts of his mind. The darker parts that always chastised him for his secret desires and activities. Telling him over and over that he was an adult, and what he was doing for his own happiness was sick, wrong, and unorthodox. He had his own restaurant, for goodness sakes. He wasn't a baby!

There it was again. Making him doubt his own lifestyle and everything that made him feel safe and happy.

Thankfully, Bonnie seemed to understand pretty well…until…

"Although, I gotta ask… you knew this was coming, but… Fred, is this whole adult baby thing…um… _sexual_?"

 _ **NO!**_

"God no!" Freddy exclaimed, suddenly feeling angry, ashamed, and hurt all over again. He shook his head rapidly, tears stinging in his eyes once more. "No, Bonn…of course it's not. It doesn't have anything to do with actual kids or babies. I don't like it _like that_ at all."

Now THAT would be sick and wrong.

"I just… whenever I'm.. 'dressed up' - so to speak - I feel... safe. Safe, a-and secure, and always protected. It makes me feel young again, too. It's not sexual - never has been - I'd prefer that it _never_ turns out that way, either."

Bonnie nodded, feeling secret relief on the inside.

"I know I don't have much of an excuse to act or dress this way. It sounds ridiculous. It is. But I don't care… yet sometimes, I do. One moment I feel perfectly content, and the next I feel so stupid and childish that I just want to…"

Freddy clenched his fists, which caused a concerned Bonnie to give his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I just… I don't want to exist. That's how it makes me feel sometimes." The tears returned. Freddy let out a dry, mirthless laugh as the tears spilled down his face, quickly being wiped away by Bonnie. "Funny, isn't it? The one thing in life that legitimately makes me feel happy, also makes me feel alone and miserable. Guess I can't have it both ways."

He started to sob again. In seconds Bonnie was hugging him, rubbing his back and letting him cry his heart out. The tender embrace lasted much longer than they intended…even after Freddy had stopped crying. Finally, they separated, which wasn't entirely easy to do after getting so used to each other's warmth.

"Thanks," Freddy mumbled, sniffling and rubbing at the dried streaks of tears on his face. Bonnie merely smiled at him. "No, really… thank you so much, Bonnie. You have no idea how much your support means to me…"

"Hey," Bonnie spoke up softly, cupping the bear's chin with one paw and forcing him to look up while his other paw patted his back. He smirked. "I already told you there isn't any reason why you should be embarrassed about all this. If I didn't care, I wouldn't have diapered you, remember?"

Freddy laughed, albeit weakly. He was getting pretty tired, and it showed. "Yeah…" His blue eyes narrowed. "You really didn't have to do that, you know."

"Oh, but I did anyway, didn't I?" Bonnie flashed a cheeky grin. "I think that Dada Bonn was actually pretty smart to have put a diaper on his little baby when he did. Otherwise, little Fweddybear might've had an accident~"

Freddy frowned. "Stop it."

"Alright, alright, no need to be cranky, baby." Bonnie teased. He glanced up at the grandfather clock sitting across from them and noticed the time; how late it was getting. "Well, I dunno about you, but I think it's waaay past a certain little cub's bedtime~"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Bonnie, it's not even seven thirty yet-" The tophatted bear was cut off when his guitarist friend tapped him on the nose, making it squeak…much to his dismay.

"That's considered bedtime in daddy's book," Bonnie giggled. He was really starting to dig this whole dad thing. "Widdol Fweddybear looks sleepy, yes he does. It's time for beddy-bye~ Now c'mon. You're already padded up, so we won't have to worry about any bedwetting tonight."

Although he didn't say anything, Freddy obviously enjoyed hearing the babytalk and couldn't help but chuckle. "Fine, I'll go to bed," he conceded, crawling up to the front of the bed and snuggling underneath the blankets. He was then of course tucked in by Bonnie (even though he had already done it himself) and had his nose kissed, which made another irritating squeaking sound.

"Night-night, Freddybear~" Bonnie purred, lowering his shades. "Dada will be back tomorrow morning, where we can discuss this whole…thingamabob. Got it?"

"Loud and clear," Freddy smiled to himself, resisting the playful urge to answer back in babytalk. "Goodnight, Bonnie."

"That's somethin' else we're gonna have to talk about pretty freakin' soon. But dada will let it slide for tonight, because he's awesome and is the best dad in the whole world. Love ya, Freddybear."

To Freddy, the urge to say "I love you" back was even harder to resist than the babytalk.

 **(Again, sorry for any typos. Kudley isn't the greatest proofreader in the world =_=;;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well! I'm on a roll with writing, and I wanted to continue this, so... here it is! I'll get back to Baby Boom and my other stories pretty soon, so please be patient, guys.**

 **In the meantime...have some more Freddy x Bonnie fluff! (Especially towards the end... THE FEELS! D,: )**

 **(Final final warning: this story contains infantilism, ABDL stuff, ageplay, diapers, and eventual diaper usage [ick]. If you are not comfortable with such material, then don't bother reading. But if you plan on reading anyway, please show some respect for what you're about to see.** ** _AUTHORS HAVE FEELINGS TOO._** **That was the final warning, folks!)**

Freddy woke up from one of the best night's sleeps he's ever had in a long, long time.

Yesterday had been exhausting and emotionally draining for the bear. His latest sour encounter with Springtrap, Bonnie discovering his secret stash of adult baby items, and finally his confession… it felt like long weekdays at work were nothing compared to what he had experienced a mere twenty-four hours prior.

Despite his exhaustion, Freddy felt…somehow renewed. The early morning sunshine that was slowly creeping through his bedroom window seemed brighter than usual. The air around him was no longer heavy or thick with lies and secrets like it was the day before. Instead, he could now take in a deep breath and actually feel better about himself.

Upon opening his eyes, Freddy felt like he wanted to hug the air, or even stand up and do a little dance in the rays of sunlight lancing through the curtains on the window. He felt _wonderful_.

…That, of course, was when he realized that he had just spent the entire night in a diaper, and he blushed. Not only that, but sometime during the night, his pacifier had managed to find its way back in his mouth. Or perhaps Bonnie had checked on him and put it back in himself. Freddy groaned; it was sooo like Bonnie to pull stuff like that. He couldn't even count in his head how many times he had woken up to damp, urine-soaked sheets because Bonnie had dipped his paw in warm water while he was asleep. The purple rabbit was a known prankster, and was also a night owl; which was never a good combination.

But now, he had to rethink some things. Last night, something unignorable happened; Bonnie had called himself Freddy's _daddy_. And damn, it was weird, but honestly Freddy couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy and so loved until the words had slipped from Bonnie's lips.

His lips… oh, how Freddy wanted to kiss them.

The bear immediately shook his head - more like it _spasmed_. Yes, the huge, almost geeky crush he harbored for the purple rabbit was very well established. Well, at least to him it was… _and_ Springtrap. Ugh. He wanted to feel disgusted by the fact that Springtrap had accused him of being in love with Bonnie, but he just couldn't. One, because it was totally true. And two… as much as he hated to admit it, Freddy was stubborn when it came to romance and who-liked-who. He was just as secretive about his love life as he was with his ABDL life; **very**.

Freddy didn't even get the chance to sit up when Bonnie walked through his bedroom door ( _without_ knocking, of course), holding a little tray of food in one paw while the other pushed up his shades, revealing his bright, outgoing magenta eyes that Freddy could tell were full of excitement, even from a distance away.

"Gooood morning, Freddybear!" Bonnie chirped, wearing his usual smirk as he used the back of his foot to shut the bedroom door (Freddy was giving him that look). "Daddy made breakfast for you!~"

"Keep your voice down!," Freddy sighed, forcing himself to sit up in bed and rub his eyes awake. "I don't want anyone outside hearing and getting curious."

"Oh, lighten up Freddybear. Get the wedgie out of your diaper and just lemme do my job as your papa!" Bonnie scoffed, pretending to sound like an old English lady at that last part. Freddy rolled his eyes when the rabbit didn't stop there, but continued. "Now, did ya sleep well? What did my little cub dream about last night? Dada wants to know!"

Suddenly Bonnie sounded like a tween girl at a sleepover, and even tried to act it out. Setting the tray of food down on Freddy's dresser, Bonnie leapt onto the bed beside him and showed Freddy his cutest grin possible, putting his paws on his face and smushing his cheeks together while his magenta eyes sparkled with interest. Freddy tried not to smile at this, but failed.

"I didn't dream about anything, Bonn," he chuckled. "It was a dreamless sleep."

Bonnie pretended to pout. "Aww. I figured you'd be dreaming about what today is gonna be like for us. Since, y'know, it's gonna be a good one."

Freddy felt a tingle of happiness shoot up his spine, his smile widening. "Really? What do you have in mind, then?"

"You'll see!~" Bonnie grinned, reaching over towards the tray and grabbing a strange piece of fabric that he had hidden underneath the plate. Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"What's tha-"

"Went out and grabbed this last night at the store. Thought it would look cute on you."

"…You're not serious."

"Oh, but I am~"

Freddy sighed in defeat as a bib was promptly tied around his neck. "You're taking this way too far, Bonnie. I assumed that you would think this whole thing through overnight and realize how silly it is."

"But Freddybear," Bonnie whined, unable to hide his flickering grin. "I'm your daddy now! No matter if you're a messy baby, or you're still as prim and proper as ever, it's my _duty_ to take care of you from now on."

A few seconds of snickering from the purple rabbit later, Freddy got the so-called "joke" and let out an annoyed groan. "Really, Bonn? Really?"

"Whaaat? C'mon, it's a funny word! Duty! Duty. Duty. Duuuuty… hehe, it sounds like 'doo-doo'."

Freddy facepalmed. "You are so immature."

Bonnie smirked. "Look who's talking, diaper boy." He gestured to the pristine white garment taped around Freddy's waist, earning another bright red blush from the bear. "Speaking of which… does my widdol Fweddybear need a changey-wangey yeti-weti?"

The babytalk had been cute the first time, but now it was just plain getting on Freddy's nerves. Being asked if he "needed a change" was already embarrassing enough of a question, and the babytalk didn't make it any easier or any more cute. "No…I'll have you know I'm still fully-trained. I don't have… _accidents_."

"You do on purpose though, right? Sometimes? Huh? Amiright?"

"Bonnie. _Enough_."

"Okay, okay. Don't be such a baby," Bonnie giggled to himself before reaching over and picking up the tray. He stirred the spoon around inside the bowl of oatmeal, then swirled up a spoonful and held it towards Freddy's mouth, humming. "Mmmm! Your favorite, Freddybear. C'mon, open up! The Fazbear Express is comin'! They're in town for a concert being performed by yours truly - the greatest and most awesomest rockstar ever known - Bonnie Bunny! A.K.A., your loving papa."

Freddy rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time ever since he'd woken up, but smiled regardless of the babytalk (and Bonnie's arrogance) and let Bonnie spoonfeed him his breakfast… willingly. Anyone else who was as apparently standoffish and prissy as he was would've frowned upon the fact that _THE_ Freddy Fazbear was being fed like a baby, but he didn't care. Just sitting there and having someone else who loved and obviously cared about him filled him with such joy that he really couldn't compare it to anything else.

Bonnie made sure that "his little Fweddybear" had finished every bite of the oatmeal before setting the tray and bowl aside, using a napkin to wipe his "cub's" face clean. "What a good boy, Freddybear! You eated allll of your breakfast allll by yourself. Well, actually, that's a lie. Papa Bonnie had to step in and help you, buuut I guess you deserve at least _some_ of the credit for being such a good baby."

Freddy shook his head. "You're enjoying this far too much."

"Yes I am~" Bonnie grinned. He surprised Freddy by suddenly launching the pacifier lying nearby into the bear's mouth, wanting him and all his boring grownupness to take a trip to Shutty Town. "What a smart baby!"

Freddy didn't want to feel proud at that statement, but he did anyway. Bonnie chuckled when he saw his diapered leader's face light up with a bright red hue, adorable blue eyes darting around timidly. "N'aaawww, and sooo shy, too."

Another sigh, though this time it was muffled because of the pacifier. Just when Freddy thought he'd finally stopped blushing… "Bonn-"

Boop.

"That's _dada_ to you," Bonnie corrected with an "I'm-always-right" grin. "Or daddy. Dad. Papa. Pah. Pop. Padre… any of those will do. When we're hanging out during the day or whatever, THEN you can call me ol' BonBon again."

Freddy blew out some air in a not-quite sigh, feeling exasperated but extremely giddy on the inside. "Alright, fine… _dada_ … must I remind you that we have rehearsal in an hour?"

"D'awh, that's sweet of you, Freddybear. But dada already knew that!" Bonnie tilted his head, closing his eyes while a serene smile crossed his lips. When he reopened his eyes, however, a there was an unreadable glint in those sparkling magenta orbs that Freddy couldn't even begin to describe what they had in mind. It looked mischievous; unpredictable…wild and crazy. Bonnie's true spiritual party animal was beginning to show itself. "We still have time to kill, though. Let's not waste a single second, shall we?~"

Freddy watched with narrowed, criticizing eyes as the young guitarist hopped off the bed and casually strolled over to the closet, which brought back certain memories from the night before. Ignoring those, however, Freddy kept his eyes focused on the purple rabbit, who soon disappeared into the darkness of what used to be his one and only hiding place.

Moments later, a pair of purple bunny ears poked out from behind the closet door, followed by those same mischievous magenta eyes and a familiar smile. Out stepped Bonnie, who was holding up an adult-sized baby blue onesie with teddy bears and a number of music notes decorated all over it. Freddy felt his cheeks become hot with another deep red blush while the rest of the color in his face drained completely, ears lowering in embarrassment at the sight of the custom-made garment.

"Oh, dear lord… _Bonnie!_ "

"Whaaat?" Bonnie laughed. "I think it's cuuute! And I think you'll look even cuter _in_ it."

Freddy groaned.

"Where are they?!"

Chica tapped her foot impatiently as she and Foxy waited onstage for Freddy and Bonnie's arrivals. Little did they know that since it was a Saturday, practice for rehearsal started _an hour earlier_ than normal. Not good.

"They forgot again?" Foxy grumbled, flicking the crescent of his pirate hook and listening to the twanging sounds it made. "Damn. And I thought Freddy was th' most organized and on-time one o' tha' group. Turns out _we_ are."

"This happens every time," Chica growled, stomping her foot and letting out an angry squawk. "Where could they be? The place opens in less than an hour!"

"Well, Bonnie was actin' a lil funny this mornin', wasn't he?" Foxy raised an eyebrow as the realization dawned on him. "He wen' to th' store to buy somethin', apparently, but he didn't come back with anythin'. I haven't seen high or tail o' Fazzy anywhere t'day, though."

"Maybe he's sick?" Chica wondered. "Or he just overslept…"

Foxy nodded. "Yeah, tha's prob'ly it…" He looked around and made sure that nobody else was in the room before he looked back at Chica suggestively. "Whaddya say we…have some more alone time in me Cove, lass? Hmm? Jus' until one of 'em actually shows up~"

Chica grinned. "Ooooor, I have a better idea! I know a place that makes a mean hot and spicy breakfast pizza! They close at noon, so we need to skedaddle if we wanna get deluxe seating! Come on!"

A startled Foxy found himself being dragged along by the paw by an overly-eager Chica. He chuckled, "Don't we _live_ in a pizzeria, lass? What's tha' point?"

Chica gave him a death glare. "Pizza," she demanded quietly. "Breakfast. Pizza. We don't have that here. Enough said. Now let's go, go, go!"

Foxy shook his head, smiling. That was his Chica; all about pizza.

"I look ridiculous."

"No way, you look adorable!"

"No I don- DON'T YOU DARE PHOTOGRAPH ME LIKE THIS!"

"Aw c'mon Freddybear! Please!? Just one picture? I wanna cherish this moment forever."

Freddy sighed. Despite all his protests and his stubborn replies of "I'm not wearing that", Bonnie had managed to get him into the onesie outfit. It might've been one of his favorite baby gears (aside from the diaper of course), but he had preferred wearing it when he was totally alone … NOT in front of Bonnie, or anyone else for that matter.

…But especially not Bonnie.

Said purple rabbit was standing a few feet away from the padded, "properly-dressed" bear and holding up two different cameras. One on his phone, and another a polaroid. He snapped one picture at a time on both cameras, going back and forth constantly, much to the dismay of Freddy. He wasn't a damned model.

"Bonnie, stop this right now," Freddy growled. All he got in response was a pacifier to the mouth and a click from one of Bonnie's cameras. "Shtahp dish nwow."

"What's that?" Bonnie giggled. "Aww, is Fweddybear trying to say something other than his cute little babbles? Yay! What's your first word gonna be, huh buddy? Say something for dada! He's all ears!" And with that being said, Bonnie literally began to flicker his ears, staying completely true to his word. Freddy rolled his eyes _again_.

"Dash enuff, Bwonnie."

"Diiiidn't quite catch that, cutie. Say it again~"

"… * _sigh_ * … Dash enuff pichuws, _dada_."

"That's all I needed to hear," Bonnie smirked, setting down both cameras after taking a few final photos. Freddy glared at him for that. "What? What'd I do?"

The bear spit out the pacifier, despite showing secret delight in having a babyish lisp while talking. "You're taking advantage of this in every way you can, aren't you?"

"As I always do," Bonnie chuckled. "Don't worry though, I'm not one to blackmail others. As long as you're my good little cub, you're safe, Freddybear."

Freddy looked up to the heavens, as if silently searching for strength before he cast Bonnie another glare. "Look, though I love you for being so…supportive…one might say a bit too much… I really hate you right now."

"No you don't," Bonnie cooed. "You know you love me! You wouldn't be all blushy and smiley over there if you didn't. Don't lie to me, you're as thin as paper whenever you tell a fib, Fredster. It's so freakin' obvious."

Freddy was about to tell him off with the fanciest of insults, but decided against it when he glanced over at the clock and realized how late it was getting. He looked at Bonnie frantically, hoping the guitarist would notice the time as well.

"Bonnie, we need to get ready for rehearsal," he urged. " _Now_."

"I'd love to, Freddybear," Bonnie replied nonchalantly, using the edge of his bowtie to clean his shades. He grinned. "But we can't let your diaper go to waste."

Freddy paused, taking a moment to absorb and process what he had just heard. "…E-excuse me?"

Bonnie smiled innocently. "You heard me. So go ahead, fill 'er up. I know you have to go - you drank a ton of water after the show yesterday. I'll change ya when you're done, dada promises. _THEN_ we can go to rehearsal. Chica and Foxy can wait."

"B-Bonnie, you can't be serious!" Freddy was appalled, and slightly nervous. Bonnie was right; he _did_ have to go, as unfortunate as it was. But he'd never _gone_ in a diaper before… he never wanted to. It was gross, and a nuisance to clean up after, especially since it wasn't necessary if he was perfectly trained already. "I-I'm not going to…to… _relieve_ myself when I'm dressed like this. I may enjoy wearing diapers, but using them is unspeakably uncouth and immature!"

Bonnie chuckled as he watched Freddy struggle to sound civilized. It was as if he thought he was in polite company, which he wasn't, considering Bonnie Bunny was pretty much the exact _opposite_ of any polite company. He didn't really get what the big deal was; heck, _he himself_ already pissed in a diaper before after a dare from Foxy. It wasn't something he'd want to do again, but it wasn't THAT bad. Freddybear was just being overdramatic… which was pretty typical of him. Honestly, Bonnie hadn't expected it any less. He'd seen this coming from a mile away, but he knew how he'd deal with it.

Freddy appeared to be getting desperate. He tugged on the bottom of the onesie frantically, unable to reach the buttons to try and undo the damned garment himself. The bear looked up and gave his guitarist friend a pleading expression, biting his lower lip while his ears lowered behind him. Freddy began to paw at his stomach. "Bonnie, please…"

"Nope," Bonnie felt a little bad for saying this, but he knew it was for the best. "You said you wanted to know what it felt like to be a baby again, right? … Well, sorry, buster, but pissing yourself is all part of being a baby. I swear I don't mind it, Fred, and I'm not gonna make fun of you. That would be totally uncool of me if I did."

Freddy thought about this for a moment. Bonnie was right yet again. He didn't feel like he had a choice anymore. Real babies certainly didn't, so if he wanted to be just like them in as many ways as possible while still in an adult's body, why should he be any different?

But…he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Bonnie noticed that Freddy was weakening in the knees and slowly walked over, helping him stand up again. "Hey, hey…it's okay. Do you need me to help you?" The rabbit asked softly, sounding more gentle and reassuring than ever. Freddy needed that assurance, so he ate it all up while he could and nodded, wrapping his arms around Bonnie and pulling him in for a hug, sniffling.

Smiling, Bonnie shifted Freddy to his side and let him lean against his shoulder. Taking the bear's paws into his, he gradually led Freddy over to the bed, as if he was trying to help a toddler learn how to walk for the first time. It made him giggle a little when Freddy didn't walk, but _waddled_ along…just like a real baby. It was so heartwarming, despite the depressing atmosphere around them. Each time Freddy made even the tiniest of whimpers, Bonnie was right there trying to comfort him.

"Shhh…it's okay Freddybear. It really is. Don't cry, okay?" Bonnie tried to sound cheerful as he wiped away the tears shining in his little baby's eyes. Freddy nodded, still sniffling as the purple rabbit carefully lowered him onto his bed. "Theeeeere…down we go~"

Bonnie felt like a huge jackass for doing this now. He hated to see Freddy so sad; it made his heart ache in his chest every time he had to wipe away a tear or hush another whimper. But hey, at least it was a sign of Freddy accepting the role and drifting into his desired headspace. This was going to help him, even if the healing process would be difficult.

With one paw gently rubbing Freddy's stomach, Bonnie used the other to help himself climb onto the bed as well and lay down beside the bear, still smiling and keeping calm. "Just relax, okay? I'm right here. I promise I'm not going anywhere. Just…go."

"I…I…" Freddy stammered, more tears welling up in his eyes. They were already streaming down his face before Bonnie could wipe them away. Instead, the rabbit let them fall, as tough as it was to watch. "I can't, Bonnie! I can't do this!"

Freddy let out a surprised gasp when Bonnie said nothing, but rather, engulfed him in a hug. A tight, warm, caring embrace that made the bear feel like he wasn't alone in this anymore. Which he wasn't.

"Think about…happy stuff," Bonnie whispered, his voice slightly muffled as he buried his face into Freddy's chest. Freddy could feel his smile against him. "Go to a happier place. Or just _think_. Think about…um, I dunno…mathematics? Calculation? The theory of the Bermuda triangle? Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?"

Freddy wasn't listening to him anymore. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He was spacing out again…daydreaming. Only this time, it wasn't just his mind that was wandering. It was his heart, his soul, all of his dreams and passions that were just…thinking. Floating around aimlessly in a reality that wasn't even real. This time, he was truly **out of it**.

Bonnie lifted his chin slightly to get a glimpse of Freddy's face; still holding onto him tight. Freddy was wearing his thinking face. Well, maybe this would help. Maybe it would-

His train of thought was cut off when a low trickling noise filled his ears. Bonnie's eyes widened before they traveled down to the bottom of Freddy's onesie. The low noise continued for a full twenty seconds before it stopped. Bonnie looked back up at Freddy's face and realized something. That half-lidded look, completely relaxed and free from tension or worry… Freddy wasn't wearing his thinking face afterall.

Freddy was wearing his wetting face.

The grin that almost never disappeared finally returned to Bonnie's face. Mission accomplished. "Awww… does my little cub need a changey-wangey afterall?"

Freddy still looked pretty out of it. It was like he was in his own little world now, which Bonnie was more than fine with. Unthinkingly, Freddy blinked a few times before his bliss-filled blue eyes met familiar, caring magenta ones. "D-dada… I made wetsy."

"I thought so," Bonnie laughed. He was the first to sit up in the bed before he realized that Freddy was still too out of it to actually move on his own. That being said, not-so drastic measures were taken and in seconds, the purple rabbit was holding his friend in his lap as if he were an actual baby. He helped him stand up again, taking the bear's paw into his once more and being _extra_ super gentle. "C'mon Freddybear, let's get you nice and clean again."

 **...N'awwww :3**

 **I wanted to incorporate fluff somehow. That's the first thing I thought of. Angsty fluff FTW! :D**

 **(Also, nobody panic... Springtrap will return soon. He's going to be a much more major character than you all think.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh yeah, one more warning: Filler fetish-material fluff and possible typos ahead. Proceed with caution :D**

Freddy wasn't really sure _where_ Bonnie was planning on taking him. All the shame from his earlier ordeal had dispelled after the purple rabbit had coaxed him into finally wetting his diaper, with the promise of helping him when it was all over. This would've been the first time this ever happened, surprisingly enough, considering Freddy had been an ABDL much longer than anyone thought.

He'd always had an inclination towards acting more infantile than allowed as a child - which his parents often scolded him for - and as a teenager he found himself somewhat attracted to the idea of living life as a baby. There was the total freedom aspect of it that he liked, as well as the relaxation, the comforting sensations, and the absolute joy it brought him… all kept a secret, naturally. It wasn't until he had reached an adult age and had a stable job did he start researching and experimenting with his new found obsession.

The one true thing he'd never experimented with, however, was knowing what wetting a diaper felt like.

Thanks to Bonnie - bless him or curse him - he didn't have to wonder anymore.

The initial experience had been highly embarrassing. Freddy wanted to freak out when Bonnie had told him he had no choice but to use the diaper, and he did. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to (he'd always wanted to, but had chickened out every time), but he was worried how Bonnie would react. He didn't want to burden the purple rabbit with his own troubles and messes to take care of. He was terrified that after this, Bonnie wouldn't speak to him anymore and just forget the whole ageplay thing like it never happened. Freddy felt like using a diaper would be his own responsibility to clean up after, _not_ Bonnie's.

Turns out, Bonnie wanted the exact opposite.

Unbeknownst to Freddy, the guitarist wanted this to happen eventually. That's why he encouraged it in the first place! Of course, he wasn't exactly _looking forward_ to changing a wet diaper (much less _Freddy's_ ), but he knew if he did, it would show Freddy how much he cared and how easy it would be to trust him. True lo-… _trust_ is when you're willing to quite literally put up with somebody else's shit and be totally okay with it in the end.

Bonnie smiled to himself. " _I'm the greatest best friend ever. Nobody can top my awesomeness._ "

Still holding onto that smile of his, Bonnie glanced over at Freddy - who he was leading along by the paw behind him - and started cooing to him, as if he were a real toddler. "Who's a good little baby, huh? Who's a cutie bear? You are! You are!"

Freddy - who was just now starting to drift back out of daydream mode - cracked a tiny smile and giggled, much to Bonnie's delight. "Awww! I knew my baby boy had a giggle in there somewhere. And here I thought that Mr. Stork had dropped you off without a sense of humor."

The guitarist then led the now smiling Freddy over to a spot in the middle of the floor and gently sat him down, cringing in anticipation of what was a second away from happening. As expected, Freddy's smile immediately dropped when he felt the soggy diaper squish up against him uncomfortably and he whimpered, looking up at Bonnie with puppy eyes. " _Fix it! Fix it!_ " Those big blue eyes virtually pleaded.

"I know, I know Freddybear…you don't like it." Bonnie looked over and saw Freddy's pacifier lying on the bed. In one big sprint, he reached over and grabbed the binky before walking over to the squirming, whining Freddy and dangling it over his face. Freddy stared at it for a moment in confusion, but accepted it immediately afterwards and started working at suckling on it. His eyes then drooped as he began to relax, making Bonnie chuckle.

"Okay Freddybear, just kick back and relax, little guy. Dada's gonna change your diaper, theeen we can go to rehearsal or whatever, mkay?"

Freddy didn't respond, but obeyed and flopped onto his back, legs sprawling up into the air by reflex. Bonnie laughed at this; it was like his friend had the mind of an actual infant now. Just watching him lay there with a pacifier in his mouth and those gorgeous blue eyes looking totally calm and tranquil made the purple bunny want to squeal from adorableness. But he didn't want to cause Freddy any further embarrassment, so he kept his reassuring smile and got all the supplies he would need for this.

Thank the good pizza lord that Freddy's "secret box" had a lot more baby stuff in there than he realized. Wipes, powder, and all those extra diapers were going to be super handy from now on.

Remembering all his experience from his high school childcare class, as well as the many memories of babysitting his younger cousins, Bonnie took in a deep breath, then got straight to work.

Freddy blushed when he felt the rabbit's paws undoing the buttons on the onesie, peeling it up and exposing the diaper he was wearing, which from sight alone was obviously wet. His blush darkened when he saw Bonnie push up his shades, magenta eyes full of pretend shock.

"Woah, that is one wet diaper!" Bonnie gawked. His smirk returned. "But nothing dada isn't prepared to deal with~ …Hold still, Freddybear. Dada needs his focus."

Freddy instantly went rigid and stayed completely still, not wanting to do or say anything that would deter Bonnie from going through with this. Yeah, sure, it was a little bit more than weird to have one of your closest friends change you (especially since it wasn't necessary in the slightest), but at the same time, letting this happen sounded _more_ than right. So, just like Bonnie was, he was going to allow it, future regret or not.

…Regret didn't disappoint. Freddy was too caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even feel it when Bonnie unpinned the diaper and was already working to dispose of it. His face turned a whole new shade of red when he realized just _what_ the purple bunny could see from here. Freddy took in a deep breath and continued suckling on the pacifier for reassurance, telling himself that it wasn't that big of a deal. If Bonnie was okay with it, then so was he.

Luckily for him, Bonnie barely even noticed his friend's bareness (in his mind, it was totally an intended pun and you know it) and started cleaning Freddy up with some wipes, whistling casually all the while. Freddy let out a squeak of surprise when he felt the cold solution against him, kicking his feet a bit. Bonnie chuckled at the bear's whining and quickened his pace with the wiping (so far, it wasn't his favorite part either).

"Oh, take a chill pill Freddybear. It's just the wipes. No biggie. Do you want a rash? Cuz if ya do, then I can stop. Yeah, I'd love to see the look on Foxy and Chica's faces when we show up for rehearsal and your butt's all red from diaper rash. Betcha won't complain then, huh?"

Freddy frowned, his pout hidden behind the pacifier in his mouth. Then, seconds later, the ends of a smile started to peek out and Freddy giggled again. "Gotcha," the bear smirked, pointing a finger at the purple rabbit; his fake pout gone. Bonnie was truly taken aback.

"Did you just _deceive_ me, Freddybear?!" He exclaimed, with both mock and genuine shock present in his tone. Freddy merely snickered in reply. Bonnie sighed, unable to hide his defeat as he grabbed the bottle of baby powder and shook it over the bear's lower half. "You little sneak… you know _I'M_ the master of pranks! Now I'm the one who's been fooled. And by my very own cub! How could you?!"

Freddy kept giggling, and after a minute of watching his little cub laugh and squirm, Bonnie had a smile of his own on his face. The rabbit rolled his eyes affectionately, ears flicking. "Freddybear, I think you're one of the biggest troll babies I've ever met. You little rascal - you think it's funny playing tricks on ol' dad, huh?!"

Without thinking, Bonnie reached down, apparently planning on giving Freddy a little tickle when he stopped himself. He knew that Freddy had this special rule where he didn't like to be touched - that mostly involved little kids poking, prodding, or clinging to him, anyway. But Bonnie, however, was worried that the same rule might've applied to older audiences as well.

Freddy's giggling also quieted down, and the bear stiffened a bit, not quite liking what was coming.

Blue eyes met magenta, one of confusion and another of hopeful consent. Bonnie waited for a few tense moments, silently asking for permission. Freddy gave a happy nod and wiggled a bit, smiling up at the guitarist with an "it's okay" grin on his face.

Without further hesitation, Bonnie's smile reappeared and he gave Freddy's stomach a soft tickle, making the bear purr cutely. What Freddy wasn't expecting was the sudden rude-sounding noise followed by a rippling sensation on his stomach, which officially sent him into hysterics.

"Tummy bubbles! Tummy bubbles!" Bonnie chanted before blowing a second raspberry. Freddy was exploding with uproarious laughter, trying to shove the purple rabbit away while more giggles slipped out.

Once again, Bonnie didn't see the adult Freddy Fazbear he knew (and loved) so well. No - he saw a little baby cub - a year old, perhaps even two - a little gigglebox that smelled of baby powder, had the prettiest blue eyes and the sweetest smile in the whole wide world. The innocence and purity was too much for someone as hardcore and badass as Bonnie the Bunny. Not even the power of rock and roll or the loudest and most epic shockwaves of dubstep music could compare to the sheer, almost lethal amount of cuteness that was Freddybear Fazbaby. If cuteness was a weapon, Freddy would be a deadly atomic bomb of adorableness.

"That's enough, that's enough!" Freddy managed to shout between laughs, finally sitting up and scooting away from Bonnie's tickling paws and bubble-blowing lips. Smirking, Bonnie finally gave up, but that didn't stop him from booping the bear's nose (making it squeak, of course).

"You're right, that is enough. Now down you go; we need to get you padded up again, Freddybear."

"Bonni-…dada," Freddy corrected himself blushingly, trying to catch his breath after laughing so much. "I… don't think that's…a good idea."

"Why not?" Bonnie asked. "You ain't a dog, Freddybear. I can't have you going on the floor!"

Freddy's blush didn't fade. "No…I mean we seriously need to get ready for rehearsal. We need to be onstage in ten minutes. This has been a…err…unique morning, but we still have work to do. And you know very well that I can't show up to work in a onesie, diaper, and pacifier. Do you realize how stupid I would look?"

"Aww, my little baby's all grown up again," Bonnie 'sniffled', wiping away an invisible tear. Suddenly, _HE_ was the baby in the relationship. "Do we really have to go?!"

Freddy rolled his eyes at the rabbit's (deliberate) whining and nodded. "Yes, we do. I still need money so I _can_ afford all of my…ehh… _things of interest_."

"Freddybear, I find it cute when you get all shy 'n stuff about your baby supplies and whatnot, buuut if you call it 'things of interest' one more time, I'll personally glue your pacifier to your mouth to make you shut up." Bonnie grinned at Freddy's reaction (which wasn't a very pleased one). "Also, I'd love to know where you get all your baby stuff anyways. What? Is there an ABDL store down the street or something?"

"As a matter of fact," Freddy stood up. "There _is_. It's not down the street, though, it's a bit far into the middle of town. About a twenty minute drive or so."

Bonnie's rosy pink eyes bugged. "Wow, really? … Dude, you gotta take me there sometime. I may have _some_ expertise in the world of infantilism, but I wanna see the whole nine yards."

"I might as well," Freddy sighed. "By now you know pretty much everything about me."

"Pretty much?" Bonnie inquired, raising an eyebrow. Another wicked grin. "You mean…there's _more_ about you that I don't know?"

Freddy glared at him - only slightly though. Heck, it was barely even a frown. "Yes… and the same goes for me to you. I hardly know you aside from the fact that you're reckless, a party animal, occasionally irresponsible, and a brute."

"Nuh-uh!" Bonnie argued. "Bunny-Bitch-Bastard Springtrap is the brute. And yeah, sure, I'm a party animal, I'm reckless, and I have no shame admitting it! I'm also ugly and proud. But I assure you, Freddybear… I am so _NOT_ irresponsible."

"How many pet fish have you owned that have died in your care throughout the past five years, Bonnie?"

"…Seven."

"That's better," Freddy nodded. Another frown. "Also, you are most certainly not ugly. You're quite…lovely, just the way you are."

"Oh, how original," Bonnie rolled his eyes fondly at the compliment. Though secretly, he was fangirling on the inside. His magenta eyes traveled down to inspect Freddy's torso and he snickered, which made Freddy furrow his brows curiously.

"What? What's so funny?" Freddy looked down and was chagrinned to notice that his fur was covered in baby powder, which made him look more like a polar bear than a grizzly. He growled, though his blue eyes showed amusement. "…Oh."

Bonnie grinned. "Think you're ready to go to rehearsal now, babe?"

Freddy removed the still unbuttoned onesie and threw it on the ground, for once not caring if it was considered littering. "…I'm gonna-"

"Go shower? Yeah, you go ahead and go do that. I'll be waiting for you onstage, Freddybear~"

"Can you simply not, Bonnie?"

"Nnnnope. _I can't even_ , either."

Fed up, Freddy stomped into his personal bathroom and slammed the door shut. Immediately, Bonnie burst into laughter, doubling over and holding himself with both arms as he reveled in his own terrible joke.

"Oh come on, that was funny!"

"No it wasn't." Freddy's muffled voice yelled back. "Could you please pack away all of my…supplies before we go? I'd prefer if nobody else were to know about them."

"Gotcha, baby bear." Bonnie replied affirmatively, saluting even though he knew Freddy wouldn't see it. "Though when the clock strikes six, and our shift ends… you're back in diapers. Got it?"

It took a moment, but Freddy finally answered. "…Alright."

Bonnie knew he was smiling when he said it.

 **Sorry for delivering such a short and kinda boring chapter. I was STILL in a fluffy mood though, and I'm still not sure exactly where I want this story to go. All I know is that I have alot of plans for the future, but none for what's going to happen next O_o**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this filler chapter full of fluff and fetish-trash material! (and probably some typos that will need fixing!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Remember what I said in earlier chapters? Those same rules still apply. ABDL content ahead. Please be respectful; I'm only human, and authors have feelings too. That is all.)**

 **So here's another new chapter! This one took a while to make, I apologize for that. But maybe you'll like it!...Maybe.**

 **ALSO! Fang The Hedgebat made Papa Bonnie's very first fanart! Go check it out on her deviantart, it's there and it's hilariously awesome :D**

 **(Also, ignore any typos, readers with sharp eyes. I'm a lazy beta-reader, but I'll eventually find/fix them when I see them.)**

"Look at them," Springtrap sneered, letting a silent chuckle slip as he picked the little bits of unwanted toppings off of his slice of pizza.

He and Goldie were seated at the farthest table in the pizzeria, both munching on a pizza pie and had been watching Freddy and the band play their songs for a few hours now. Though his eyes weren't set on the whole gang; no, he kept his gaze focused on Freddy and Bonnie, who appeared to be standing a few inches closer to each other than normal. The scarred bunny bit into his slice and barely even chewed it before swallowing.

"Those two make me sick."

"If they really did, you probably wouldn't be able to stomach our food, Spring." Goldie answered between chewing. He grabbed another slice once he'd finished the last and gobbled it up too shortly after. The golden bear sighed, furrowing his brows - which were barely visible thanks to his coal black eyes. "I still don't understand why you hate them so much. What have they ever done to you to make you spite them?"

Springtrap shot his friend a glare, ears folding back as if he were an angry feline. Goldie could've sworn that the rabbit was even close to _pouting_.

"You already know why I do," he murmured darkly, maroon eyes narrowing. "And we're _not_ gonna talk about it again."

"You're the one who brought it up."

" _You_ initiated it, _pal_."

Goldie sighed, letting the pizza slice slip from his fingers and plop down onto his plate with a greasy splatter. He could be aggressive when he wanted to, but the yellow bear was more of an optimist and a pacifist than he was a fighter. These traits came in handy, considering his best friend had quite a lot of anger issues.

"Spring, I told you before we even left that we came here to make amends and have some peace and quiet for once. You and I both know that I can't stand that messy apartment of yours."

"It's messy for a reason," Springtrap muttered, poking at his pizza slice with a fork. Goldie rolled his eyes.

"Don't play with your food. You're not a child, Spring."

It was a surprise to Goldie when he didn't get much of a reaction out of Springtrap, but rather, what sounded like the quietest of whimpers from the bunny that the yellow bear had ever heard before. He had been expecting a witty comeback or the flicker of a middle finger, but never _anything_ like a whimper.

The music that had been playing in the background of the restaurant ended abruptly - at least it sounded abrupt - which quickly ripped Goldie out of his thoughts. He turned his head around and saw the band hopping offstage for their lunchbreak while the other patrons in the restaurant went back to their meals.

Goldie could've sworn he saw Bonnie's arm link itself around Freddy's shoulder, but he looked away out of instinct before he could get a closer look. The only major thing he noted was that the trio appeared to be heading towards the lounge, which made for a perfect opportunity.

Goldie's dark eyes lit up, and he reached over to shake Springtrap's arm, which earned him an angry grunt from the scarred yellow-green rabbit. "C'mon, there they go! We should follow them."

"Why?," Springtrap didn't sound as eager, and it showed. "It's the employee's only lounge."

Goldie scoffed. "It doesn't matter. We already have our own diner place - they won't care. Besides, this is more than likely the only chance we have to talk to them. Now come on, you big baby! I'm _not_ going to carry you."

Springtrap hadn't displayed any type of emotion until that last comment, which struck a chord in him somewhere, unbeknownst to Goldie. He winced, then sighed; reluctantly getting to his feet.

"Hey, where were you guys this morning?" Chica asked as she, Foxy, Freddy, and Bonnie all entered the lounge (Foxy having joined them moments before). She sat down on the couch, holding her brand new cupcake and taking a small bite out of it. "You were _this_ close to missing rehearsal."

Freddy immediately glanced at Bonnie, who merely cast back a look that said "don't worry, I totally got this."

Then, as if he were a lawyer in the middle of court, Bonnie came up with the most embarrassing (in Freddy's case, anyway) of excuses for their tardiness - smiling all while the words flew out of his mouth like music from an instrument:

"Ooh, Freddy was just having some toilet troubles. He clogged the toilet…again. We got it fixed though."

The guitarist could practically _feel_ Freddy's death glare burning through him, though it felt more like a simple tan than the heat of a thousand suns like Freddy had intended.

Foxy and Chica exchanged the exact same look of disgust, but hid it well.

"Good for…you?" Chica replied awkwardly, holding up her cupcake to her face so they wouldn't see her cringing. Foxy was also less than impressed, but that didn't stop him from chuckling at Bonnie's level of toilet humor (which got an eyeroll from both Chica and Freddy). The yellow hen shook her head a moment later, wanting to change the subject like anyone else in the room would have. "So, um, Bonnie? How's your guitar coming along?"

"Gooood," Bonnie grinned brightly, tucking up his shades as he went to get himself a fizzy drink from the mini fridge. "She's all good. Just had her polished and tuned at the music shop a few days ago. Right now she's napping."

"Oh, that's…that's nice!" Chica nodded along, relieved to have found something new to talk about that didn't relate to toilet humor. "So-"

The door to the lounge creaked, and the bandmates' heads all turned to see who was barging in at a time like this.

"Guess who's baaack!~"

"Oh, lovely," Freddy groaned, burying his face into one paw while the other gripped the sofa he was sitting on. Bonnie was soon occupied next to him in the empty spot, sipping away at his soda. Freddy smiled briefly at the bunny's nearness, but then remembered that his nemesis had entered the building and all his joy instantly dissolved. "I thought we got rid of you for at least another week, Springtrap."

"Lucky for you, I brought a friend," Springtrap walked up to the bear, pulling Goldie in by the shoulder and grinning all the while. "You missed him, right? He's your bro, soooo…"

Freddy blinked, taking a minute to process just _what_ exactly he was seeing. "Goldie? What are you doing here? …And…and…w-with him?"

Goldie bit his lip. "Freddy, I don't want any trouble… Springtrap is a good guy deep down, and we-"

"We?!" Freddy shrieked, standing up; tears of betrayal stinging in his eyes. "What do you mean 'we'?! GOLDEN! Do you have any idea who he is?!"

Bonnie was just as shocked to not only see Springtrap and Goldie as companions, but Freddy's sudden behavioral change…and that was just enough to convince him to back off. Foxy and Chica turned to each other knowingly and headed over to the other side of the lounge, trying to tune out the conversation.

Goldie's ears lowered. "Freddy, I swear I can explain… you just need to listen to m-"

"NO!" Freddy growled, making his brother - _his own goddamn_ _ **brother**_ \- to flinch. "You already knew he was a bad guy. He's tortured me and my friends for years! You can't deny how many times you've told Spring to back off after he was picking on me, or beating me up on the playground at recess when we were kids! And yet you suddenly stab me in the back by defending _him_ and saying _he's the good guy_?!"

"Dude, chill." Bonnie tried to appease the brown bear, gently taking his paw and guiding him to sit back down on the sofa. Springtrap scoffed at this.

"Geez Fazbear, had no idea you bottomed. I can't believe somebody like Bonnie would actually be the one who wore the pants in the relationship."

Freddy felt conflicted. One part of him wanted to lash out and knock Springtrap into the stars, but another part of him wanted to cry. He clenched his fists, quaking in anger; in his eyes, his brother - his own flesh and blood - had betrayed him. Goldie was well aware of the fact that Springtrap was his sworn enemy…so why was he friends with him?! If this was another prank, Freddy wasn't finding the humor in it.

Goldie looked just as heartbroken as his brother did. "Freddy, I'm sorry… it's not what you think! Springtrap and I-"

"You know what, Goldie?," Freddy interrupted, looking his brother dead in the eye as tears streamed down his face. With a curl of his lip, he hissed out a bitter " _fuck you_ " before storming out of the lounge, a sob billowing from his throat.

Bonnie glanced over at Goldie, whose ears had drooped and lips quivered. The yellow bear ground his teeth, trying to suppress a cry of his own while he turned to Springtrap. Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica all let out collective gasps when Goldie reared back his fist and gave the lemon green rabbit a hard punch to the face. Springtrap staggered back, his mind reeling from the sudden impact - for a moment there, he even saw stars.

"I've tried, and I've tried, and I've tried," Goldie whimpered out, both angry and upset as he glared daggers at the dazed Springtrap. "I've tried to help you become a better person, Spring. I want people to like you just as much as you want them to. But God damn it, I can't do this anymore! It's over, Spring. Our friendship is officially over. You can walk yourself home today - I'm leaving. _Call me when you finally grow up_."

With that said, Goldie followed in his brother's footsteps out the door, but went a completely different direction - the exit. Springtrap felt the sore area on his face where the yellow bear had punched him and gritted his teeth, seething in pain and trying not to let his tears show. He noticed that the others were staring at him.

"What are you looking at? You heard the man... It's … it's over. No more drama for you guys now, ha. I hope you all have a _wonderful_ day."

Springtrap gave Bonnie one last sneer before he stumbled towards the lounge exit. Unbeknownst to the Fazbear gang, however, he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

A minute of awkward silence later, Bonnie was the first to speak. "I'm gonna go find Freddy," he whispered to Foxy and Chica before briskly walking out the lounge door. He didn't need to zero in on any special sounds - he knew exactly where Freddy was right about now, and _exactly_ what he was doing.

"That _fucking_ liar," Freddy leaned against the back of his bedroom door to close it, what felt like a lava flow of stinging tears melting down his face. He sunk to the floor, weeping into his knees while his brain replayed clip after clip of the argument that had ensued just moments before. Goldie had been the one to defend and save him from Springtrap's wrath in their child _and_ adulthoods. Now he was _friends_ with the enemy?! What a fucking hypocrite.

Freddy continued to sob, croaking a bit when his cries finally started to lighten. He was falling into his headspace again. He knew what he wanted…he knew what he _needed_. Unfurling from the fetal-like position he'd been in, Freddy crawled over to the closet and got out the box of his favorite things.

In a few short seconds, Freddy now lay curled up in his bed - a hastily-taped diaper on his bottom and his thumb in his mouth. Tears continued to drip down his face, and he sniffled, pulling the covers over him while his eyes closed. He barely even noticed when Bonnie peeked his head into the room, ears lowered and eyes sympathetic.

"Freddy?" The purple rabbit called out softly, entering the room without much hesitation. A tiny 'click' reassured Freddy that he had closed the door on his way in. He heard Bonnie's voice echo out again, "Freddybear?"

Bonnie's ears twitched when he heard a small, familiar whimper coming from the lump underneath the bedcovers - which was a completely dead giveaway to who was under there in the first place. A smile hatched on his face, and Bonnie quickly jumped onto the mattress, hoping that the particularly childish game he had in mind would help lure his baby out.

"Uh oh, where did baby Freddy go?" Bonnie pretended to gasp in horror when he realized his little cub was 'missing'. There was a bit of movement from the lump, but not enough to satisfy him. Bonnie smirked, grabbing the covers and shoving them out of the way. "There he is!"

Freddy sniffled again, looking up with his thumb still in his mouth. His blue eyes - normally so bright and happy - were now glassy with tears and sadness, which honestly broke Bonnie's heart. Staying strong, Bonnie smiled down at him after realizing what the bear's mental state was at the moment.

"Awww, there he is. I found him~" The guitarist cooed, reaching down to gently grab Freddy's paw and help him out of the fetal position he was in. "Were you trying to play hide and seek with daddy, Freddybear? Or peekaboo? We can totally play peekaboo if ya want! You wanna play peekaboo? Hmm?"

Freddy didn't say anything back. After a few moments of silence, however, he replied with a quiet nod, making Bonnie grin.

"Awesome! Okay, let me get ready." Grabbing the nearest pillow he could find, Bonnie held it up to his face and gasped again. "Where's daddy, Freddy? Where'd he go?!"

Freddy was indecisive at first, not quite sure what he was supposed to do. Hesitantly, he reached up to try and take away the pillow, only for Bonnie to let go of it and "reveal" himself a second later.

"Ta-daaa! Here I am!," the rabbit grinned. "Didja miss me? Huh? Huh?"

Freddy blinked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Much to Bonnie's relief, he then cracked a smile and began to giggle softly; still crying, but at least it was an improvement from before. Bonnie couldn't help but smile as well and pulled the bear in for a well-needed hug.

"I'm so sorry about what just happened back there, Freddy," he whispered, tightening his grip - gently. "Springtrap was just being an asshole like usual. Goldie…well, he-"

"Save it, Bonnie." Freddy returned to his adult headspace just in time. He sniffled, wiping his tears while he pulled away from the purple rabbit. "I don't want to hear anything good about that lying, betraying-"

"Freeeeeddyyyyy…"

"… * _sigh_ * … I already know what you're going to say."

"Enlighten me."

"You're going to tell me that I should go back, find Goldie, and let him finish explaining," Freddy stared at the wall, rarely blinking. "Am I warm?"

Bonnie scoffed. "Somewhat. You know me all too well, Freddybear. But don't be a smartass; that wasn't _all_ I was going to tell you."

"Then what were you-"

Three, sudden little knocks at the door weren't hard for them to miss right away. Freddy was the first to start panicking. " _Oh God, who is that?!,_ " he thought, dreading this moment.

"Anybody home?" Springtrap's normally playful voice didn't sound so playful anymore. "I've got a bone to pick with you, Fazbear."

"Shit," Bonnie cursed under his breath. "It's Bunny McBitchBastard. Don't worry Freddybear, I got this. Go hide in the bathroom."

"But Bonni-"

"DO IT."

No longer feeling reluctant, Freddy leapt off of the bed and ran - _waddled_ \- towards the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind him. Getting his bearings straight, Bonnie cleared his throat, adjusted his bowtie, then casually strode over to the door; opening it up to reveal an angry-looking Springtrap.

"…Sup, buddy?"

Springtrap's glare softened. "What are you doing in Freddy's room?"

Cue crossed arms. "Oh, I'm sorry," Bonnie's sarcasm was so thick and so obvious it could _easily_ be cut with a knife, had it been an actual solid matter. "I thought that in your little fictional world of 'Springtrap is President', Freddy and I were a couple. Tell me: what do _YOU_ think I'm doing in his bedroom, since you're always right about everything?"

Springtrap growled, "I don't have time for-" Suddenly, he stopped mid-sentence, sniffing at the air with brows furrowed curiously. He detected something sweet hanging around in the air; faint, but still very, very much there. "Is that…is that _baby powder_?"

Bonnie's eyes bulged comically; he was hoping that it wouldn't be that obvious. " _Damn us bunnies and our amazing sense of smell!_ " he thought, frustrated.

Springtrap was looking at him funny, and he knew he needed to give some kind of answer. How lame would he look if he delayed a response or stuttered? No doubt it would totally destroy his coolness.

"No. What are you talking about? There's no baby powder around here." Bonnie began to sniff at the air as well to stretch the truth even further. "Are you delirious, S.T.? Man, Goldie must've hit you harder than I thought."

Totally ignoring the insult, Springtrap began to look around in the room, hoping that he was right and he wasn't just imagining things. "N-no… there's baby powder in here somewhere. I can smell it! Can't you?!"

"Nope, I don't smell a thing!" Bonnie answered casually. As he continued to lie his little cottontail off, he couldn't help but wonder why Springtrap could identify the scent of baby powder so quickly and actually be a thousand-percent correct about it. "Maybe you need to lie down, Spring. Go home and get some rest, bruh. We can sort this sack of crap out tomorrow if we need to. But I ain't sticking around with someone who's so out of his mind he thinks he smells _baby powder_ in a _fully-grown musician_ 's bedroom. How silly is that?!"

"But…but I can smell i-… y'know what? I really, _really_ don't have time for this bull," Springtrap began to shift back and forth on his feet, looking a bit fidgety. "I'm out. Later, gayboy."

"Right back at 'cha, zombunny!" Bonnie waved goodbye as he watched Springtrap walk away, fastening his pace with every step. As soon as the lemon green rabbit was out of sight, he slammed the door shut and breathed in relief. " _Thank you sweet mother of pepperoni pizza_ … Freddy! Come on out. The annoying walking mosquito's gone now."

"Are you suuure?" Freddy's voice whined from behind the bathroom door. "I'd prefer that nobody else sees me like this…"

Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Yes, Freddybear, the bad man is gone. Now get your diapered butt out here! You know I can't trust you alone in the bathroom."

"…Is that why you snuck in when I was showering this morning?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't going to slip and fall! That freakin' shower curtain is a hazard!"

"Okay, okay," Freddy opened the door, stepping out with a red blush on his face. He gave Bonnie a stern look. "Lock. The. Door."

"Right, gotcha," Bonnie giggled, making sure that it was indeed locked before walking over to the bear and scooping him up - as best as he could, anyways. Freddy was still heavier than he was. But hey, at least he was _taller_ and not fatter. Maybe that's why Freddy never complained about being the shortest of the group; babies were small little creatures, and… oh, you can pretty much connect the dots from there.

"B-Bonnie!" Freddy yelped, blushing even more. "What are you doing?!"

"Holding you," Bonnie replied sweetly, giving his 'baby cub' a catlike smile. "Isn't that what daddies should do? … Also, remember what we talked abooout?~"

Freddy sighed. "Yes, _dada_ …"

"Cool," Bonnie grinned. "Now c'mon, we still got another thirty minutes left for lunchbreak. Whaddya say we put widdol Fweddybear down for a nap before he gets cwanky, huh?"

Freddy opened his mouth to disagree, but all grownupness aside … he was feeling rather sleepy. Oh well, perhaps a nap didn't sound so bad afterall…

Several blocks away, Springtrap stood over his bed, staring down at…something.

He had arrived back home at his messy apartment just a few minutes ago…without Goldie. That definitely wasn't something he was used to. He and Goldie were always together. Always.

But now things had changed. Probably for the worst.

Springtrap felt like calling his (former) friend, but he knew Goldie wouldn't return his calls even if he tried a million times. The yellow bear may have been a pacifist, but that didn't stop him from holding a grudge once in a blue moon.

And despite losing his one true friend, Springtrap still felt… _happy_. Overjoyed, even.

Was it because of his sadistic hobby of making others miserable that was making him feel such happiness? Well, that's what you may think. But no. This was something far more taboo; something you wouldn't expect from somebody like Springtrap.

He _knew_ he'd smelled baby powder at the pizzeria earlier. But he hadn't expected to detect such a sweet aroma coming from someone as formal as Freddy Fazbear's room. Bonnie was such a big fat liar; the smell was unmistakable. Springtrap _knew_ he wasn't wrong.

He couldn't tear his eyes off of **it**. ' **It** ' just laid there, careless and quiet at the end of his bed.

 ** _Not…making…a single…sound._**

Springtrap bit his lip, nearly trembling on the spot as he stared at it. His mind was racing, his heart was pounding; he felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. Anticipation bubbled up inside of him, the temptation becoming too much.

"N-no!" He turned away from it, refusing to surrender to the hypnotic powers it had over him. Tears started to form in his purple-red eyes, but he blinked them away before they could fall. "G-gotta be normal, gotta be normal!"

Oh how he wished Goldie was here. That way he'd had something - someone to distract him from feeling this way. To take his mind off of the thing that nagged him the most. He wasn't going to give in this time. He wasn't a freak. He wasn't a baby.

He. Was. Normal.

More than anything he wanted to throw _it_ out the window. But what would his neighbors say if they saw a pile of… of… **_that_** sitting several stories below his apartment window?!

So it just sat there. _Mocking him_.

Springtrap wanted to sneer at it. He wanted to get rid of it, burn it…destroy it any way he could, and pretend it never happened. Pretend he'd never walked into that store and bought it with his own money. Pretend his lifelong desires had never existed.

It was wrong. He knew it; just plain wrong. His desires were wrong, his wants were wrong, _HE_ was wrong… wrong, wrong, **_WRONG!_**

Springtrap finally made his decision. "No, not today, Spring. Not…today…"

Hastily, he grabbed it and stuffed it underneath his bed with the rest of… _it_. By now, you're probably thinking he has some kind of weird shrine, perhaps dedicated to Goldie - or perhaps you think that Springtrap is some kind of hoarder in the making.

But no. He was hiding it so it would never be found. Only Springtrap himself would be capable of getting his hands on the colorful pacifiers, cuddly plushies, and the soft, fluffy white garments that made him feel so happy and loved and young inside.

Nobody could ever know that Springtrap was an Adult Baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this took me long enough to post. If you're wondering where I've been with this story, let's just say the last chapter's cliffhanger got me stuck. I had no idea where I wanted this story to go after that, so it took almost a month of brainstorming. Oh well!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **(Regular warnings: ABDL content ahead, and probably some typos. Please respect said content. Because trust me, it sucks getting reviews that shame something you're proud of/worked hard on. It's not fun. So if you enjoyed the story, that's great! But if not, then don't comment.)**

It was finally Saturday. Freddy had been looking forward to it all week long, and so was Bonnie. Weekends at the pizzeria meant no more business hours or customers. It was the two nights each week that all of the employees finally had off from work. It was always a relief, knowing how hectic the restaurant could be when it was filled with rowdy kids and their families. Because of this, every weekend was a blessing.

And what a week it had been. Freddy and Bonnie had both been skirting around Foxy and Chica ever since…well, you know. It was difficult to do, though, since they had all been such close friends ever since they were children. As much as they hated avoiding their near and dear friends, Freddy had sworn Bonnie to secrecy and had upgraded the locks on his bedroom door. Nobody aside from him and his "daddy" were to know about their part-time stress-melting activities.

Speaking of which, Freddy could honestly say - even to his own reflection when he looked in the mirror every morning - that he had grown fond of calling Bonnie "daddy". At first, the idea of referring to his best friend as his pretend father sounded positively absurd. And initially, it was, despite the secret joy he got out of it. Bonnie didn't seem to mind, though, and even encouraged it. No longer feeling ashamed - and keeping in mind the absolute fact that Bonnie had already changed him out of a wet diaper before - Freddy simply went with it.

Since then, he's never been happier.

Bonnie's side of the story wasn't any different. Sure, things were moving pretty fast with him and the Infantilist bear…wow, that's a new one. But it was true, wasn't it? Their relationship - which used to be like a Cub Scout promise in terms of trust - had skyrocketed ever since Freddy had revealed his secret lifestyle to him, and loved him for it anyways.

Granted, Bonnie had never truly EXPECTED something _like this_ out from someone _like Freddy_ , but he wasn't necessarily complaining. Though he'd never admit it, watching the once prim and proper Fredderick Fazbear crawl around on all fours while wearing a big diaper was funny, ironic, _and_ adorable to watch. Bonnie knew that society would've thought otherwise.

But really, in his own words, Bonnie had one thing to say about society's discriminations of the ABDL community:

"Screw them."

It wasn't just for Freddy's defense. Well, duh, of course it WAS, but only partially. Bonnie really hated being judged or seeing others be judgmental when they would always turn around and do the same thing on their own time to save face. What frauds they were.

That being said, Bonnie ignored society and its so-called "standards" as best as he could. Like he'd want anything to do with them anyway. Not if they were going to judge his poor, sweet little Freddybear! Nope. He'd readily knock anyone into next week if they tried to pull anything with his precious baby.

Back to Foxy and Chica. The fox and chick hadn't really tried intervening with Freddy or Bonnie ever since the Springtrap and Goldie incident from earlier that week. No one had spoken a word of it since, actually. Chica did her best to placate Freddy's sulking by baking him cookies or pizza, and Foxy would try cheering Bonnie up by playing music with him (the pirate fox had a surprising talent for playing the guitar, but he preferred the harmonica or humming). And while they appreciated their friends' attempts to lighten the mood, Freddy and Bonnie simply wanted to be alone…together, of course. So they weren't really _alone_.

Said incident had left quite a mark on the entirety of the Fazgang. Though it didn't have much to do with them, it was overwhelming to see Goldie on Springtrap's side (at first), and getting a glimpse of what Goldie was like when he was angry. Everybody knew that the yellow bear had always been a pacifist and hated when there was strife in the family business, even when he had branched out to start his own restaurant chain with Fredbear's Family Diner. It was rare to see Goldie when he was mad. And this would be the first time he had been _truly_ angry.

Nobody had seen high or tail of Goldie or Springtrap ever since then. But while Goldie had left a message for his brother and his friends saying that he was buying a plane ticket and heading out of state to cool off, nobody had heard from Springtrap at all. They weren't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Nobody was certain at this point.

To forget about this, Bonnie had taken it upon himself to find a way where he and Freddy could get away from the restaurant and the shelter of the bear's bedroom…while still playing baby together.

It had taken approximately forty-eight hours (Bonnie liked being dramatic - and he wasn't the only one with a secret, either; he liked pretending he was a detective when he wasn't playing the guitar), but finally the purple rabbit had hatched a plan. He was going to surprise Freddy by taking him to the one place where the bear could feel comfortable, and Bonnie could explore the world of Infantilism more than ever before. He wanted to better himself as Freddy's "daddy" in any way he could, and the plan he had in mind to do so was _perfect_.

"Hey Fredster," Bonnie grinned cheerfully as he greeted Freddy backstage, where they were putting away their instruments for the rest of the weekend. Freddy went over to the vanity, ready to loosen his bowtie before the rabbit stopped him. The bear raised an eyebrow at his friend in confusion, and opened his mouth to speak until Bonnie once again interrupted. "I got a surprise for ya!"

Freddy groaned. He hated surprises. But mostly, he hated _Bonnie's_ surprises. "What is it?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it Freddybear?"

Freddy's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed, and his paw clamped over Bonnie's mouth. "Shhh!," he whispered out hoarsely, glancing around to make sure Chica and Foxy weren't in hearing range. "Don't call me that when we're in public!"

"Don't get cranky," Bonnie chuckled, pushing Freddy's paw away. "Anyways, I want you to follow me and get in the car. We're going somewhere, but I need YOU to give me directions for it."

Freddy sighed. "Bonnie, I don't want to go anywhere right now." The stern look on his face melted into a babyish pout, and he lowered his voice to a barely hearable whisper. "I wanna put on my diapees."

Bonnie grinned a little at that last part. He loved it whenever Freddy's baby side slipped out. "Don't worry Freddybear," he ignored the slight glare that his cub gave him when he took the bear by the paw and started to drag him out. "We'll do that in a little while, I promise. Just trust me!"

Once they were out in the open again, Freddy made sure any trace of his babyishness had vanished from sight, and his usual frowny face returned. "Can you at least _tell me_ where it is we're going so I _can_ give you the directions for it?"

Bonnie showed him a sly smile. "As soon as we're in the car, I'll ask. Unless you want me to mention your favorite shopping place "in public"."

Freddy paused for a moment, his face filling with color when he realized what store the rabbit was talking about. "…Let's go."

After a twenty-minute drive into town, Bonnie followed Freddy's directions and eagerly pulled his car into a nearly empty parking lot. The store in question was out front of course, but still slightly hidden from those who didn't pay it any mind. It was a large building that looked like it had a good two or three floors under it, but those were just as hidden.

Freddy stepped out of the car with an expression that said "I've been here before". He seemed pleased enough, but not so pleased that he had someone with him. At least Bonnie _knew_.

"Alright, here we are."

Bonnie got out of the car shortly after, his gaze never leaving the building. "…This is it?"

Freddy chuckled softly. "Well, what did you expect? The Adult Baby community isn't always very open to the public, you know."

"I expected at least _a_ _little_ color. This place looks so boring!"

"Not on the inside it's not," Freddy smiled wistfully. "It's quite the opposite of dull. It's…it's…well, you'll just have to follow me in and see. You won't regret it!"

Like a little kid arriving for a tour of the candy factory, Freddy gleefully raced towards the front of the building, giggling all the while. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at this; it made him happy to know that Freddy could unleash his inner child even in the outside world. Plus, it was just so damn cute! Flipping down his shades, the purple rabbit followed his little baby, albeit at a much slower pace so he could get a better view of Freddy hopping up and down excitedly at the front entrance waiting for him.

The moment they stepped through the glass doors of the building and set foot on the shiny polished floors of the store, both Freddy and Bonnie knew they were in for a treat. The front of the store looked like an ordinary baby boutique, with tiny munchkin-sized clothes, strollers, cribs, and the whole nine yards. Bonnie was confused, but so far curious.

They were welcomed by a few employees in blue and purple work outfits, who greeted them with warm smiles and a bright "hello!". Bonnie glanced over at Freddy and saw how comfortable he looked already. By the looks of it, Freddy was loyal and frequent customer here, even if he rarely bought anything.

He followed the bear through the store and soon enough, Bonnie began to realize that this wasn't just an ordinary baby store. No, far from it. The items on the shelves - such as bottles, pacifiers, and even stuffed animals - began to do the opposite of shrinking. They were _growing_. The sizes of onesies and footie pajamas went from a newborn frame to an adult's rather quickly. Funny thing is, they would all be right next to each other on the shelves or hanging side-by-side on the walls.

The once calm, cool, collected, and completely fearless Bonnie Bunny started to feel a little unnerved being here now. He was tempted to go back, but he knew he had to be strong…for Freddy's sake, and his own. He had gotten himself into this mess. There wasn't any turning back unless he wanted to make a fool out of himself, or worst above all - lose Freddy's trust.

The floors that Bonnie had seen from earlier came to mind when Freddy led him over to a set of stairs, which presumably led up to the first floor. Freddy navigated each stair step carefully like a game of hopscotch, implying the number of times he'd already walked up these stairs before. Bonnie clumsily followed up after him, biting his lip while he prepared himself for whatever was up there waiting for them on the first floor.

Freddy smiled, delightedly taking in a breath of air as he placed his paw on the knob of a colorful door that the stairs had led them up to. He waited for Bonnie to finish climbing the stairs and let the rabbit compose himself as he babbled away, "This is the best part, Bonnie. It's my favorite floor of the entire building. What we saw downstairs was for the real deal babies…mostly. But behind this door is where we ABs can show our true selves. To be honest, it's the second most safe place in the world for me."

And with that said, Freddy let out a quite happy squeal, then promptly opened the door.

"Woah," Bonnie breathed, his magenta eyes going wide. His mouth twitched, then curled into a lopsided smile as he surveyed the room. "This…is…AWESOME!"

Freddy chuckled - more like he _giggled_ while he closed the door behind them. "I told you it was!"

The room - which was actually big enough to practically swallow the downstairs floor, _whole_ \- was like an oversized version of the fanciest and most bountiful of baby boutiques. It had everything adult baby-related imaginable; essentially, it was an infantilist's paradise. From this conclusion alone, you can only imagine how giddy both Freddy and Bonnie felt at this moment as they went to explore each aisle.

Together.

"Geez, Freddybear!" Bonnie exclaimed, laughing and grinning at the same time while they admired each aisle and the products it had displayed. It provided all the needs and wants of any ABDL; the rabbit really had to question why this store even existed and what kind of company got paid to manufacture all these items. Then again, he had to stop and reconsider the fact that there was a market for practically _everything_ these days. "This is unbelievable! Why didn't you take me here sooner? This place is big enough for us to be here shopping around all day!"

Freddy couldn't stop smiling. He lightly shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I was still afraid that you'd be…uncomfortable being here." Jinxed it. His smile drooped then and there. "…Are you?"

Bonnie sighed. "Well, yeah, at first I was." He brushed his feet against the ground thoughtfully before lifting his chin to meet Freddy's somewhat disappointed gaze. "Don't take it personally, Freddybear. I love being your pretend dad and whatnot, but this stuff is still super new to me. Sometimes, I feel like I should try harder, or I should be more…emotionally invested? I dunno. Point is, I…I feel like I don't belong in places like this. I'm a rock and roll star, not a daddy."

Freddy's ears drooped. "Don't say that," he said quietly. "Bonnie, I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am that you're in my life. You're an amazing friend. You've done so much for me; you helped me heal when Springtrap used to beat me up as kids, you cheered me up when I was down from being bullied…hell, you were even willing to take lessons to play your guitar so I could have a partner in my band when the restaurant was first opened. And now…now you're giving me the one thing I've always asked for. Love, care, and security… you've supported me for who I am, and you've encouraged me to embrace it. I can't thank you enough for that."

It shocked Bonnie how that statement hadn't brought his Freddybear to tears. He meant it. He really meant it. He smiled, and Freddybear smiled back. They were lost in each other's gaze for quite some time until an important thought popped into Bonnie's brain.

"What did we come here for again?"

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiing_

Springtrap waited.

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiing_

And waited.

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiing_

He held onto the cellphone in his hand rather tightly, though his sweaty palms were making it easier to lose his grip on the precious device that would be his only hope for communicating with Goldie again.

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiing_

That sound was really getting on his nerves now.

"Please, Goldie," Springtrap whimpered to himself, tears glistening in his eyes while he sniffled softly. " _Please_ pick up…"

 _Riiiiiiiiiiii-_

 _Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice messaging syste-_

 **Click**.

Springtrap ended the failed call and sobbed. He had been hoping that his near hundredth attempt to contact Goldie would be the one that would be answered. Dreams didn't always seem to come true, though.

Anger bubbled up inside of him like a fizzy drink and Springtrap cried out in rage, throwing his phone against the wall - which, inevitably, cracked its case. He brought his knees to his chest, curled into a less-than protective ball, weeping into his arms. The lemon green rabbit began to rock back and forth, coughing as his chest heaved with heavy, broken sobs.

"Goldie…Goldie…" he repeated the yellow bear's name like a chant, the fuzzy golden image of his friend never leaving his mind as he cried. "I miss you… I miss you so fucking much… _I need you_ …"

Letting out another croaky sob, Springtrap sniffled, looking over at his bed. Temptation rose in his chest and before he knew it, he was scrambling over to his bedside and diving underneath the bed, frantically reaching for **_it_** again.

Ripping the large package open - not caring if he hurt his fingers or ruined the colorful wrapping in doing so - Springtrap grabbed the first one he could find and selected it with nothing short of brutality, which sent the rest of **_them_** flying everywhere. He didn't care, though. It wasn't like anybody would walk in and see this; he made sure he had locked the door earlier in preparation for this moment. It happened every day...especially during one of his bipolar-like episodes.

In a matter of minutes, Springtrap had himself diapered - the thickest ones on the market - and had his thumb in his mouth. Blinking at some of the tears that were starting to roll down his face, Springtrap flopped onto his belly and crawled towards his bed again - as babyishly as possible - reaching for something else.

A pacifier quickly replaced his thumb, and he suckled on it to his heart's content, already feeling a million times better as his anger and self-repression began to evaporate with every bobble of the soother between his lips. He smiled a little and kicked his feet, letting his infantile desires get to him at last.

Saddened and somewhat forced giggles filled the air around him as Springtrap did everything in his power to act as babyish as possible. He pretended that Goldie was here, taking care of him and watching him from a distance with a loving smile on his face. Springtrap found his childhood blankie and cuddled it for a little while, pretending that it was Goldie.

The giggles and smiles turned into sobs before long. Playtime was over. Springtrap saw his reflection in the mirror, but he didn't see the innocent and happy little baby he wanted to be. Instead, he saw a fully-grown rabbit wearing an outrageously thick diaper that he _so_ didn't need, suckling a pacifier that was bad for his _already_ crooked teeth, hugging a raggedy old blanket that he _definitely_ didn't like anymore, and acting shamefully immature.

He _hated_ it.

Disgusted by his own self-image, Springtrap stood up, ditched the blankie and pacifier, then promptly punched the mirror; shattering it instantly. He bit his lip as pain seared through him, glass digging into his skin. Blood dripped from his paw, but he didn't care. The tiny flickers of pain in his arm were nothing compared to the hurt in his heart and the never-ending torment in his brain.

He had tossed aside his pacifier and blankie with no problems whatsoever (or so he thought). But Springtrap just couldn't bring it to himself to get rid of the diaper.

Ignoring the sharp pains in his feet as he stepped on glass, Springtrap waddled his way over to his bed, sobbing with every crinkle the diaper made as he moved. He fell to his knees and continued sobbing, burying his face into the mattress while he wept in self-pity and mental exile.

"I'm not a baby…" Springtrap murmured to himself between sobs. "I'm not a baby…I'm not a baby… I'm wrong, I'm sick and wrong and I don't deserve anything good out of life…I'm a disgusting and horrible bunny…I'm sorry Freddy...I'm sorry Bonnie...I'm sorry Goldie...oh God, _Goldie_ …where are you…I-I miss you…I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Warnings: ABDL content ahead, as well as diaper usage. Don't like, don't read, and don't comment if you disliked it. We authors may seem like cold, heartless people sometimes, but we really do have feelings.)**

 **Here's chapter seven. A.K.A., the longest chapter so far! It took a good six hours of writing, but it was all worth it. Well, so far it is, depending on what you guys think of it. Hopefully the reactions will be good ^-^;;**

 **And ah yes, I should mention that on Youtube (where else), Johnson Pizzeria is doing readings of Papa Bonnie. And as always, he's an awesome narrator for it. Go check it out! :D**

 **This one's for you, FreddBonn fans!~**

 _"Hey you!"_

 _A five-year-old Freddy Fazbear looked up, sad blue eyes widening when he saw his worst enemy approaching him. The little brown bear was standing on his tiptoes, trying to get a drink from the water fountain while he was still on his playground break. Because of this, coupled with the shock of seeing his bully here -_ _ **today**_ _of all days - the young Freddy lost his balance and fell forward, accidentally bumping his forehead on the water fountain in the process._

 _"Owie…" Freddy whined, pouting as he reached up and rubbed the bruise. His vision, which was fuzzed from his newly-formed tears, saw a lemon green blur walking up to him, looking as menacing as ever. The bear cub squeaked in terror, trying to scramble to his feet on time before-_

 _It was too late. The young Springtrap grabbed Freddy by his favorite bowtie and forced him to stand up, earning a whine of pain and fear from the kindergartener. Springtrap might've only been a year or so older than Freddy was, and merely one grade higher in school, but he was definitely bigger and stronger than him despite this._

 _"Whatcha doin', bedwetter?" Springtrap grinned deceptively, his words honeysweet to any adults passing by. "Had any more accidents since your birthday sleepover? Huh, baby?"_

 _"That was your fault!" Freddy squealed, his throat and eyes aching as he tried to hold back his tears. His tiny brown paws weakly tried to shove Springtrap away, but to no avail. "You_ _ **made**_ _me do it! I didn't even have a…an accident! Y-you poured water all over my sleeping bag!"_

 _Springtrap snorted, "Yeah right, baby! Keep tellin' yourself that. Y'know, little babies like you shouldn't lie. Just admit it! You peed yourself in your sleep! Everybody knows it. Even your parents."_

 _Freddy's ears lowered; he was trying not to burst into tears in front of his bully, who he knew would only pick on him for it if he did. "My mommy and daddy don't believe that…they know I'm a big boy! … Y-you're the liar, Springy!"_

 _Springtrap's grin faded, and was quickly replaced by a frown. The yellow-green rabbit raised one eyebrow, the other narrowing while he examined the light bruise on Freddy's forehead. He began to chuckle._

 _"Aww, did the widdol baby get a boo-boo? Huh? Diddums?" Springtrap flicked the kindergartener's nose, making Freddy flinch and let out another whimper. "Y'know, your nose looks really tiny compared to that bad ol' owie. How about we fix that? Y'know, even things out!"_

 _Freddy 'eep'ed as Springtrap grabbed both of his fists with barely any effort and, before he could stop it, forced the poor little bear to hit himself in the face repeatedly. His nose began to ache and burn, and that was just enough to make Freddy burst out crying._

 _"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" Springtrap giggled. With one swift kick to the stomach, he had Freddy on the ground. He scoffed. "Pfft, what a baby! You're so pathetic. Look at you! Can't even handle a few punchies. You want your mommy to come save you? Weeeell, she's not here, now is she?"_

 _Freddy began to cough, clutching his tummy and whimpering quietly. He tried curling into a ball for safety, but the pain in his belly and face was too awful for him to move. Looking up, his vision was not only blurry, but slightly swirled. He was starting to feel dizzy, but managed to stay awake long enough to watch his enemy spit on him and laugh before walking off. Then everything went dark for the youngest Fazbear._

 _"Are you okay, dude?"_

 _Freddy groaned softly, opening his eyes; which were sticky with dried tears and stained slightly with splatters of his own blood. A purple thing with big white and pinkish-red eyes was standing over him - more like directly_ _ **above**_ _him - and was nearly smothering him from the lack of personal space between them._

 _"Wh-who are you?" Freddy asked in a voice just below a whisper, reaching up to rub his eyes. That's when he noticed that both of his paws were encrusted with dark blood. He sniffled, and the big floppy ears on the purple thing flickered._

 _"Me?" The purple thing grinned, showing off his big buckteeth. "My name's Bonnie! I'm here with my mama and dad today, but they're talking with the grownups here about somethin'. Y'know, boring grownup stuff. But whatever. What's going on with you? Why are you all dirty? And your face looks like somebody messed it up real bad."_

 _Freddy winced, feeling a surge of pain in his nose and a pounding headache coming on. He clutched his forehead, whimpering. "Y-yeah…I got bullied…again."_

 _Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Bullied?" he echoed, earning a nod from the brown bear cub in front of him. "Why?"_

 _Freddy let out a dry sob. "B-because…because I'm a baby."_

 _"No you're not!" Bonnie chuckled. "Silly, you and I are the same size, and probably the same age! You're not a baby. How old are you?"_

 _Freddy pouted. How was that relevant? "I-I'm five. T-technically still four, because my birthday was a couple days ago. S-Springy said that b-babies are always babies, and so I'll always_ _ **be**_ _one, too."_

 _"Well, I dunno who this Springy guy is, buuut just let him know that he's totally wrong." Bonnie laughed. "You don't stay a baby forever! We all get older. By the way, I'm five years old too!"_

 _Freddy's ears perked up. He sniffled, a bit surprised when Bonnie untied his own red bowtie and used it to dab away the bear's tears. A pink blush caused his face to burn even more than his injuries did. "R-really? S-so, that means I'm not a baby? I get to grow up someday?"_

 _"Of course!" Bonnie exclaimed merrily, nodding. He retied his bowtie loosely around his neck, then put a small purple paw on Freddy's shoulder, smiling brightly. "Now c'mon. Let's go to the fountain and get you cleaned up, okay? You don't wanna go back to your mommy and daddy looking all sad and icky and bloody, right?"_

 _Freddy returned the smile. "O-okay." He started to follow the young purple bunny - who led the way by hopping along - when suddenly Bonnie stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face him._

 _"Oh, I forgot to ask! … What's YOUR name?"_

 _"Fredderick. But my parents call me Freddy. Everybody… *sigh* … everybody makes fun of me for it, though."_

 _"Aww, why?" Bonnie frowned. "I think it's a cool name!"_

 _"Well, thank you," Freddy beamed. He was feeling a lot better now, and felt very comfortable around this young rabbit boy. "B-by the way…isn't Bonnie a girl's name?"_

 _The corners of Bonnie's lips twitched, an odd smile forming. "Uhh, let's not talk about that." His expression went back to normal happy rather than angry-happy, much to Freddy's relief. "Well, come on, Fredster. Mind if I call ya that? … Of course ya don't! We're best friends now. So let's go…shall we, best friend?"_

 _Freddy's once sad blue eyes lit up. Best friend? He'd never had one of those before. Was it a good thing to have a best friend? It_ sounded _like it. Bonnie seemed nice, unlike Springtrap. He could trust this new bunny, couldn't he? It_ seemed _like it. Maybe not ALL bunnies were bad people…_

Freddy was drawn out of his latest daydream, which - for the first time in a while - wasn't a fictional fantasy. Rather, it was a memory. One of his least favorites, but also the fondest of them all. It was how he'd met Bonnie for the first time; a memory he'd treasured since the day his little five-year-old self had experienced and remembered it.

Bonnie didn't know it, but he thought about that day quite often.

He was snapped out of his trance when he accidentally bumped into one of the shelves, and that's how he remembered that he and Bonnie were still shopping around at the ABDL store. Freddy blinked, then quickly reached out to pick up the objects that had fallen from the shelf and put them back in their rightful places.

He hadn't noticed that Bonnie had strayed from his side. For a moment he felt worried, but then felt relief when he remembered that Bonnie had told him he was going to roam around the rest of the store for a few minutes. He nodded to himself reassuringly; Bonnie wouldn't abandon him. There was no way. They had come this far already. Why would he just give up on him now?

Ignoring those little voices of worry and paranoia bouncing around in his brain, Freddy walked towards the toy aisle, feeling a tingle of childish excitement go up his spine and making him giggle. He wondered if there were any fox or yellow bird plushies that he could press together and pretend to make them kiss, just to poke fun at Foxy and Chica's current relationship. Then he wondered if he could do the same for any bear or bunny plushies he could find…

Bonnie didn't even know where his own legs were taking him. He was walking rather quickly, brisking by any employees or other customers shopping nearby. He recalled passing the same aisles at least twice. What was he doing here?

…Well duh, he was here because of Freddy. FOR Freddy. For himself, too. This was his idea in the first place. Then why did he feel guilty?

Bonnie finally stopped pacing around the store, and leaned against a shelf in an estranged aisle near the front of the store. He definitely wasn't tempted to leave or ditch Freddy, but somehow he felt more comfortable being near the exit anyway. He started to bite his nails - which was one of his unhealthy habits for whenever he was feeling nervous.

He felt…incomplete. He didn't have any regrets; no, none at all! He loved being Freddy's "daddy" more than anything in the world. He felt so lucky to have such an opportunity, especially towards the one he loved most. But somehow, he felt like he wasn't doing _ENOUGH_ to prove how much he cared.

It sounded crazy. Bonnie felt crazy. In the last week, he's changed wet diapers that belonged to not a baby, but a fully-grown adult. He's played peekaboo with not a baby, but a fully-grown adult. He's pampered and fussed over _not_ a baby, but a _fully. Grown. Adult_. So far, he's done so much to try and make Freddy feel as comfortable as possible. And he definitely didn't regret a single moment of it. In fact, it felt like one of his greatest life achievements (as comical as it sounded).

Still, Bonnie felt like there was more that had to be done. He felt like he was reading a book that was nearing the end, only to find that somebody else had ripped out the final pages, leaving many questions unanswered and himself unsatisfied.

But then - just like a miracle from heaven that had tumbled out of the clouds - Bonnie felt his elbow nudge something on the shelf next to him. It was cold and felt like it was made of glass. The last time he'd felt something unknown poking at him like this, he'd found something life-changing - fatherhood…kind of.

Raising an eyebrow, Bonnie looked to his right and noticed that the glass object was a jar. It was about the size of Freddy's pacifier at home (i.e., the size of his paw) and had a yellow label with an equally yellow substance inside. It wasn't the only one. Behind and beside it were dozens of the exact same jars, all filled with the exact same mushy stuff.

You've gotta be kidding. Adult baby food? That was a thing?!

Bonnie was surprised, but the surprise came AS a surprise. He really shouldn't be shocked to see stuff like this nowadays.

The closer he looked, however, Bonnie noticed something. Each of these jars had a yellow label, but he could've sworn he saw a flash of red as well. The guitarist picked up one of the jars and rotated it slightly. He saw the red again, and got a closer look at the back of the jar to see what it said.

 **"DO NOT EAT"** , the red label had this in big bold letters, and Bonnie once again felt shocked. Why was a food product in a food _aisle_ if it was considered potentially _poisonous_ for consumption?! Just as he was about to make a complaint, Bonnie noticed a number of words underneath the warning.

" **"Use with supervision and take heed of the following cautionary. This product is edible, but is heavily medicated and has severe consequences thirty to sixty minutes or more after ingesting"** ," Bonnie frowned. What? He continued reading. " **"Relieves constipation and also makes relieving one's self an easier, more comfortable experience for the average ABDL."** "

"Soooo…a laxative?" Bonnie grumbled. "You gotta be kidding me. Why is this here? Shouldn't this stuff be in a pharmacy?"

That's when he got an idea.

It may have icky consequences - and it would probably cost him Freddy's trust, as well as the bear's dignity - but Bonnie knew it would all be worth it in the end. He's cleaned up countless amounts of puke after band gigs, as well as plenty of accidents from both kids AND adults, so this would be nothing to him, really.

He'd probably have to pick up a pair of latex gloves for later, and all the baby wipes in the world, but maybe this is what was missing afterall. Bonnie thought about this for another moment; daddies weren't expected to just feed or hold their babies. Daddies were expected to make sure that their babies were happy and healthy, even if it meant changing a _really_ gross diaper at some point.

Bonnie felt like the bravest guy in the world for this, but it was the truth. He was willing to do it…for Freddy.

Besides, this was bound to happen eventually. Bonnie knew that. Freddy _didn't_. That was going to change, though…figuratively _and_ literally.

Putting his plan into action, Bonnie hid the jar behind his back as he nonchalantly strolled out of the aisle. He looked around briefly, searching for-…ah! There it was.

He saw the curve of a black tophat just barely peeking over one of the aisles, and smiled as he made his way towards said aisle. As he had expected, Bonnie found his little Fweddybear in the toy aisle, gazing up at all the toys and plushies in awe. And it was the most adorable thing in the entire universe.

"C'mon Freddybear," Bonnie called out, getting his cub's attention. "We'll buy a toy or a stuffie the next time we come here. Or at least the next time I have enough money to buy one, anyway. Now get over here, you little cutieface!"

Freddy let out a disappointed huff and pouted deliberately, crossing his arms and "angrily" stomping over to Bonnie. "But dadeeeee," he whined, sounding more childish than he'd actually intended, "I wan' a toy!"

"Soon, baby bear, soon." Bonnie chuckled, booping his baby on the nose and giving a bucktoothed grin. "Go downstairs and wait for me there like a good baby, okay? Daddy Bonn's gotta pay for somethin' before we leave. Capeesh, Freddybear?"

Freddy sighed. " _Fiiiiine_." He flashed Bonnie a quick smile before getting his composure together and walking out of the shop in a sophisticated fashion, casting it a wistful goodbye look before he left. Bonnie chuckled at this, then went over to the cash register where an employee was there waiting for him.

She examined the jar he sat down on the conveyer belt and smiled knowingly. "Ah," she pointed to the exit. "That your little one that just walked out of here?"

"Yup," Bonnie snickered. "That was my little Freddybear."

The employee grinned. "I see him around here often. I didn't know that anybody knew about his baby side, though." Her eyes glanced down at the jar, and she seemed worried. "Does he know you're getting this for him?"

"No," Bonnie's ears drooped, feeling a bit guilty. He hated lying to Freddy, but he knew this was for the best. In minutes he had the jar paid for and nodded at the cashier in goodbye. "Thanks, and have a good day, m'am."

As Bonnie walked out the door, he heard the woman utter a small "good luck" under her breath before she went back to work. Bonnie felt like he was going to _really_ going to regret this now.

Foxy stared out the window of the pizzeria, eyes narrowed and squinted as he watched colorful cars fly by across the street. Chica walked by him and sighed, tossing the pizza pie she was holding into the air carefully.

"Foxy, what are you doing?" The yellow bird asked. She was getting a bit irritated. "You've been sitting there watching all evening, ever since Freddy and Bonnie left. Why?"

"They didn't say where they were goin'," Foxy grumbled, sounding just as fed up as Chica was. "They be hidin' something from us, lass. I jus' know it! They wouldn't be actin' the way they are if they weren't."

Chica's disapproving frown remained for a few seconds before it softened, and she sighed, sitting down in a chair next to him while holding the pizza pie steady. "You're right," she replied sadly. "Why have they been avoiding us? Ever since the fight between them, Goldie, and Spring, they've hardly spoken to us. We only see them during workhours now, and that's it! I'm sick of it!"

Foxy nodded. "Aye, me too!," he growled. "I say we confront 'em when they get back here. Somethin' fishy is going on 'round here."

"Look!" Chica pointed out the window when they both saw a familiar purple car pull up. "That's them!"

"Back so soon, eh?" Foxy furrowed his brows. "Go wait in th' kitchen, lassie. I'll talk to th' boys first and find out what kind o' scurvy lies they be hidin' from us."

Chica nodded, bringing her pizza pie with her to the kitchen while Foxy stood up and waited at the front door. In moments, Freddy and Bonnie both stepped through the door, laughing as they talked about-

Foxy didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation, as they both went dead silent when they saw the pirate fox standing in front of them, arms crossed and not looking too happy.

"O-oh, hello Foxy!" Freddy stammered, suddenly growing nervous. "I-is there something wrong?"

Foxy nodded. "Aye," he growled. Bonnie bit his lip, hiding the brown paper bag behind his back; not wanting either Freddy OR Foxy to know what was in it. "What were ye both doin' out at six o' clock in the evenin', without invitin' me or Chica?"

"We were…" Bonnie trailed off for a moment, his brain desperately searching for Lawyer-Bonn's quick thinking. "At the store. Freddy's toilet was clogged again. We had to pick up some parts for it, 'cuz he totally broke it."

Freddy glared at him from the corner of his eye, but held his breath, hoping it would work.

Foxy was silent for a moment, his yellow eyes carefully scrutinizing his two friends. He shook his head, growing angrier as each tense moment passed. "I don' believe ye."

" _Damn!,_ " Bonnie thought to himself, wincing. " _I was afraid of that…_ "

"What do ye have ta say for yerselves?!" Foxy barked, glaring at the two of them. "Ye've been lyin' all week! About WHAT? Just tell me! Chica's hurt, and this ol' pirate just feels plain insulted. Enough secrets. What the hell's goin' on with ye, Freddy? Bonnie?!"

The bear and the bunny both looked at each other, equally as terrified. Freddy was the one who was panicking most on the inside. Would Foxy and Chica understood if they told them what was really going on behind their backs? Or would it…would it break up their friendship? Freddy didn't want that. He felt really bad about ignoring his other two friends for so long now.

Luckily, Bonnie had another idea.

With one paw still hiding the paper bag behind his back, Bonnie lifted one arm and pointed down the hallway towards the office, declaring in his loudest voice, "FOXY! FETCH SECURITY GUARD!"

Immediately, Foxy's eyes widened and his ears and tail perked up. His tongue started to hang out of his mouth and he began to pant like a dog, tail wagging behind him. "WHERE?!," the pirate fox asked, not waiting for an answer as he zoomed down the hallway.

Freddy was confused and bewildered for a moment, before he felt something tugging him along. Bonnie dragged him down the opposite hallway and into the bear's bedroom, locking them both in.

"Whew," Bonnie breathed, wiping his forehead in relief. He grinned. "Glad that's over with."

"Bonnie," Freddy began, sounding concerned. He tilted his head, blue eyes saddening. "I feel bad."

"Don't," Bonnie assured the brown bear, putting a paw on his shoulder (the other still behind his back, hiding the paper bag). "This is between us and us only. They shouldn't try to pry into our personal lives. It's kinda selfish."

"But Bonnie," Freddy whined. "They're our friends! They have a right to know!"

"Know your secret?" Bonnie's magenta eyes grew half-lidded and unamused. "You really want that?"

Freddy was quiet for a minute. "…No."

"I didn't think so," Bonnie smirked. "Now... you were saying?"

"What do you mean?"

"My little Fweddybear said he wanted to put on his "diapees". Isn't that right?"

Freddy blushed, a smile forming on his face as he nodded slowly, getting all shy and giggly. Bonnie giggled as well, heading over to the closet and dragging out the box of Freddy's AB accessories and holding up one of the outfits inside.

A light purple onesie.

In minutes, Freddy was happily wearing a diaper and the purple onesie that Bonnie had helped him into. The pacifier in his mouth was framed by a bright smile that made his guitarist friend want to squee from cuteness.

"Awww, Freddybear!" Bonnie exclaimed, jumping up and down as he tried not to go into hyper fangirl mode. "Look at youuu! You look freakin' adorable!"

"I do?"

A week ago, Freddy Fazbear would've utterly loathed being called "cute" or "adorable". And now here he was, dressed oh-so babyishly with a diaper around his waist and a pacifier in his mouth. Now, being called "adorable" was like a fancy compliment to the once classical and reserved bear.

"Totally."

Freddy blushed, putting his paws to his face and giggling softly. "Th-thank you, dada," he beamed. "I wook adowaboo!"

Bonnie nodded, smiling. "No doubt!," he laughed. "Alright Freddybear, wait here. Daddy Bonn's gonna go get something for you to eat for dinner. I think you'll like it!"

Freddy nodded, letting out an infantile gurgle from behind the pacifier while he played with his feet on the floor, happier than ever. Bonnie knew this was his final chance to make a last-second decision. If he fed Freddy the jar of baby food, he would be risking a lot; his friendship and trust with Freddy, Freddy's dignity, and his own appetite.

Then that empty feeling of incompletion returned, and Bonnie realized that even if he was going to regret this, chances were it was all going to be worth it in the end to see the relieved and trusting look on Freddy's face after it was over.

Bonnie walked to the kitchen, still holding the paper bag. He hadn't realized that Chica was already in there, making a batch of cupcakes.

He froze upon meeting her in there, and hid the bag behind his back again. "Hey Chics," he quickly greeted, walking past her. Chica stared at him as the purple rabbit opened up the cupboard and took out a ceramic bowl, then unwrapped the paper bag and opened up a jar of yellow mush.

"Bonnie, what is _that?_ " Chica asked, pointing at it while her eyes widened curiously. Bonnie did his best to avoid all eye contact with her. He kept his focus on the bowl while he quickly poured the contents of the jar into it, taking in its scent. It was sharp, but sweet; it smelled like mashed bananas.

"Umm, nothing," Bonnie replied, grabbing a spoon and stirring the mush around. He grinned nervously. "Just a little midnight snack!"

Chica frowned. "But it's only seven o' clock."

Bonnie shrugged, "Same diff. Well, gotta go! See ya later, Chics!"

"Wait! Bonni-"

Before she could stop him, the rabbit was gone. Chica sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Oh come on… not again…"

"I'm back, Freddybear!" Bonnie declared cheerily as he re-entered Freddy's bedroom, holding the bowl of sweet yellow mush as well as the spoon. Freddy smiled at the sight and clapped his paws together, bouncing up and down excitedly. Bonnie sat down next to his baby and scooped up a spoonful of the mush, smiling uneasily.

"Alright Fre-"

Freddy didn't waste a single second and happily accepted the spoonful of sweetened yellow mush, then waited patiently for the next; completely oblivious as to what the baby food would do to him later. Bonnie felt more and more guilty as he fed his baby the banana-flavored mush, so he tried focusing on the cuteness in front of him rather than the doom ahead of them both.

"All done, Freddybear!" Bonnie exclaimed, trying his best to sound cheerful as he fed Freddy the last spoonful of the baby food. Freddy seemed satisfied and let out a happy hum while Bonnie cleaned his face.

"Fank yoo, dada!" Freddy squeaked, the infantile lisp only making feel Bonnie even more guilty. The purple rabbit merely smiled, setting the bowl on the dresser.

"N-no problem, Fredster." Bonnie walked back over to his baby, hoping that the bear would have something in mind that would take his mind off what the future would hold. "Whatcha wanna do now, huh?"

"Wanna pway hide and seek!" Freddy exclaimed, blue eyes beaming. "Count to ten!"

"Okay, okay, I will!" Bonnie chuckled, covering his eyes. He heard some rustling noises moving away from him as he began to count, which he knew was Freddy just crawling away, his diaper crinkling behind him. "One…two…three…"

Turns out that Freddy had found the most "brilliant" hiding place in the world; underneath his bed. Bonnie knew where he'd gone right away, but pretended to play along and took "forever" searching for him. When he did, this was the reaction:

"Gotcha!" Bonnie exclaimed, looking underneath the bed and earning a disappointed, but giddy squeal from Freddy, who reluctantly crawled out and pouted.

"Awww," Freddy whined, crossing his arms. "No fair, dada!"

"Nope, it's totally fair. I won," Bonnie chuckled. "But I gotta say…you're the best hider in the whole wide world, Freddybear. It took me _decades_ to finally find you!"

Freddy giggled at this, joyfully kicking his feet. "Nuh-uh, it took a few minutes!"

Bonnie smirked, poking Freddy's nose and making it squeak. "Still doesn't change the fact that _I_ won." The guitarist paused for a moment. "Oh! That reminds me… I have something else for you, Freddybear. Be right back!"

After quickly sprinting to his own bedroom and back, Bonnie returned holding a little light purple bunny plushie with floppy cloth ears and beady black eyes. Freddy was immediately interested in the little doll and reached out for it, making grabby hand motions.

"This used to be mine, Fredster," Bonnie grinned. "I've had him ever since I was a baby. Still in mint condition, too. His name is Cottontail, and he's even awesomer than yours truly. He's like a mini me, but twice as cool. And now, he's all yours!"

Handing the little plushie down to Freddy, Bonnie took a step back and grinned at the sight. Freddy instantly engulfed Cottontail in a big, fuzzy bear hug, letting out a contented sigh and a blissful hum as he cuddled the little purple plush to his chest. Bonnie felt a little jealous, but he knew he'd have to get over it if he wanted to see Freddy happy like this more often.

"Wook, dada!" Freddy exclaimed, holding up Cottontail and making him do a little stuffed animal dance. "I'm makin' Cottontaiw dance!"

"Groovy," Bonnie had trouble holding it together as he said this. What was this? The seventies? "What did I tell ya, Freddybear? He's awesome at everything he does! … Just don't drool on him, and you can keep him, got it?"

Giggling, Freddy nodded, being more gentle with the little bunny plushie as he continued to bounce Cottontail up and down in his hands, bouncing along with him. Bonnie smiled widely at the sight, then gave his tophat and diaper-clad baby a little scratch behind the ears before he went over to the bed and sat down.

For the next half-hour or so, Bonnie did nothing but watch his little baby crawl around on the floor, Cottontail by his side at all times. Freddy played pretend and talked to the little plushie constantly, an infantile imagination taking over. Bonnie was smiling the whole time and thought about how lucky he was to have such a cute baby like Freddy, completely forgetting about what was soon to happen.

Almost an hour into playtime, Freddy was sitting on the floor with Cottontail (who was propped up on a pillow) when he felt a sudden rumble in his stomach. He winced, one eye twitching as his paws clutched his abdomen, an uncomfortable pressure filling him with dread.

He had been feeling a strange warmth in his stomach for the past half hour now, as well as strange grumbles that he had been ignoring all evening. Freddy bit his lip, absolutely horrified to realize that he could no longer ignore his unavoidably full bowels.

His expression grew dark. His lips began to tremble. His ears lowered. Freddy hunched over, scooting in the opposite direction so Bonnie wouldn't see. If he suddenly got up and walked towards the bathroom, then the rabbit would know what the problem was. He didn't want that. This was the one thing he feared about reliving babyhood. He _so_ wasn't ready for this, and he _so_ wasn't ready for it to happen in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie - who had been reading from the dog-eared pages of a book he'd found near Freddy's bedside - noticed that Freddy had stopped playing and had gone silent. That's when the purple rabbit remembered what it meant, and he too felt a sense of dread welling up.

"Um…Freddybear?"

Freddy didn't respond.

"…Freddy?"

No reply.

Concerned, Bonnie climbed off the bed and slowly approached the completely still Freddy Fazbear. "What's wrong, baby?," the guitarist asked, even though he already knew what the answer was. "Why…why are you so quiet over here, huh?"

Freddy's right paw was holding his stomach while the other dug into the floor, his body tensing up. "B-Bonnie…" he whimpered, quivering slightly. He blushed when he corrected himself. "Dada."

"Yes, Freddybear?" Bonnie knelt down in front of his baby, ears drooping at the sight of the bear's face. It looked…scared. "What is it?"

Freddy frowned, surprisingly able to hold back his tears. "G-gotta go potty," he said urgently, knowing that Bonnie would be able to figure out what he meant by that. And that he did.

Bonnie's ears folded all the way back behind him, one eye twitching. Now he REALLY regretted doing this. Surely this, a messy diaper was beyond him. It was disgusting, wrong, foul; it didn't have to happen! So why were they letting it?!

"O-oh boy…" The rabbit sighed. "Freddybear…listen to me."

Freddy whimpered. Even if he decided to drop the baby act right then and there, there was no way he was going to make it to the bathroom on time. It was too late. Too embarrassed to say anything, Freddy lifted his chin and looked up at Bonnie, eyes watering.

Bonnie cleared his throat, trying to stay strong and look serious. He took Freddy's paws into his, pulling the bear closer to him. "It's okay, Freddy," he whispered sternly. "Don't you dare feel like this is your fault. It was bound to happen eventually; you and I both know that. It's gonna be weird, but I promise that I'll help you when it's over. I'll deal with it. I'm not going to leave you. Just relax and let go, alright?"

Freddy stared at his friend in disbelief, breathing unevenly while his arms and legs began to shake. The pressure was getting bad. Like really, _really_ bad. One more movement and his control would slip; he just knew it. Looking deep into Bonnie's eyes, frightened blues met loving red ones.

Taking in a deep breath, Freddy closed his eyes, scrunched up his face, and squeezed Bonnie's paw for comfort while he relaxed all over and let nature take its course, shuddering all the while.

Bonnie winced a bit, trying to ignore the rude noises from Freddy (who he could tell wanted to die from embarrassment - all those years of manners and etiquette practically wasted all in one moment) and instead focused on keeping Freddy (and himself) calm. There was no way in _hell_ now he was going to tell Freddy it was mostly his fault that this was happening. He didn't want to say or do anything that could wreck this already rocky moment even further.

All he could do was wait.

When it was over, both Freddy and Bonnie opened their eyes to silence. Bonnie looked pale and his face had a greenish hue, like he was trying not to barf. Freddy looked miserable and humiliated, letting the tears stream down his face and a deep sob billow from his throat.

"Dahdeeeee!" Freddy wailed, burying his face into Bonnie's shoulder while the rabbit tried to shush him. He could feel the now full diaper squish underneath him. It was the _worst_ feeling in the world. That's when he remembered that he had done this all in front of Bonnie, who had seen, heard, and probably smelled everything, and Freddy began to weep, very briefly regretting his lifestyle as an ABDL.

Bonnie, on the other hand, was worse off. He now had to deal with the fact that _he_ was the one who caused this to happen in the first place. Nothing could reverse it, and it would be unfair to pin the blame on Freddy or anyone else. It was no one's fault but his own.

"Shh, shhh, shh, shh…" Bonnie pasted on a smile to hide his guilt, and to hopefully lift Freddy's spirits while he rubbed the bear's back and gently bounced him in his arms. "Don't cry, Fredster… everything's totally fine! I promised you I'd clean you up after, and gosh darnit, that's what we're gonna do! …Okay Freddybear, let go of me. Time to lay down; you need a changey-wangey, ASAP."

Sniffling, Freddy didn't waste any more time and released his grip on Bonnie before flopping over onto his back, pulling Cottontail in for a hug. He didn't say a word while he watched Bonnie get ready, retrieving all he was going to need for this new operation. Including a pair of latex gloves (of course) and a mini trash can from the bathroom.

Unfastening the little buttons on the onesie, Bonnie began to remove the diaper, preparing himself mentally. At this moment, he wished more than ever that he had telekinetic powers.

"Ooookay, here we go~" The rabbit cooed, trying to sound playful and cheery for Freddy's sake. Pushing down his shades just in time, he opened up the diaper. Bonnie made sure he didn't give any clues as to how icky it was right now, and got to work cleaning up his little Fweddybear, cooing to him every now and then to keep them both relaxed.

Meanwhile, as Bonnie helped clean him up, Freddy felt absolutely humiliated. The times that Springtrap had picked on him when they were children, those nights during his kindergarten years when he wet the bed, or even having a sudden voice crack during performances were absolutely NOTHING compared to how humiliating having his diaper changed…by his best friend.

He loved and trusted Bonnie more than anyone, but he felt so ashamed that the poor rabbit was the one who had to clean things up in the end. This was wrong. Adults don't do this sort of thing. They shouldn't have to, anyway. Freddy began to shake his head furiously, weeping to himself silently while Bonnie began to rediaper him. At least he was finally clean again. That was one saving grace about this whole thing.

"There," Bonnie smiled down at his baby reassuringly as he wiped his own paws with an extra baby wipe. He pushed up his shades. "Not so bad, right?"

Freddy didn't reply. He wanted to, but no words came to mind. All he could think about was what he had done. There was no taking it back now, and no way to erase it from his memory or existence. He was absolutely flabbergasted by how calm, cool, and collected Bonnie had been all throughout the diaper change.

That's when he realized:

Bonnie was a really, really, really, _REALLY_ good friend.

Well _duh_ , that was obvious. He just wiped up somebody else's shit and was still as happy and cheery as ever! He didn't even seem remotely angry, though Freddy knew that Bonnie was probably disgusted on the inside (he was right about that, at least).

Bonnie looked forward to the hot shower he planned on taking tonight after tucking Freddy in for bedtime. Maybe _then_ he'd feel slightly cleaner. The purple rabbit shuddered to himself while he went to put away all the changing supplies and took the trash can back to the bathroom before returning to his place next to Freddy on the floor.

The bear seemed plenty happier to be back in a soft, clean diaper, but there was a sadness in the air around him. Bonnie could tell.

Without saying another word, Bonnie sat down next to his baby and wrapped his arms around him in a hug…

But not before he popped a pacifier back into Freddy's mouth, to hide the pouty face of course.

"C'mon Freddybear," Bonnie grinned, helping the quiet Freddy to his feet and guiding him over to his bed. "I think it's bedtime for a certain little someone."

Before Freddy could climb into bed himself, he blushed when Bonnie suddenly lifted him up and placed him in the bed, not taking no for an answer. The covers were drawn over him, all the way up to his chest before Bonnie stopped and went to pick up Cottontail off the floor, snuggling the little plushie next to Freddy under the covers.

"There we go," Bonnie smiled sweetly. "All better! Right?"

Freddy nodded solemnly, his blue eyes grateful. He smiled back, gently suckling on the pacifier while cuddling with Cottontail under the blanket. "Bonnie… _thank you_."

Bonnie sighed contentedly. "I was happy to do it, Fred. No need to thank me. Goodnight."

Just as the purple rabbit turned to walk towards the exit, he heard a quiet voice whisper out to him:

"I love you."

Bonnie's left ear twitched, and for the first time in…well, let's just say a really long time, Bonnie Bunny started to cry; a few tiny tears of joy running down his face.

"I…I love you too, Freddybear."

Before his emotions and secret inner sappiness could get to him, Bonnie puffed out his chest like a man and marched out of Freddy's bedroom with an air of confidence. Once he'd closed the door, however, he slid down to the floor, sniffling and smiling to himself while the tears continued to flow.

"…I really, really do."

 **I know, I know. I do this cliche ALL the time in my stories. *starts naming off each one* ...Buuuut I don't care, I freakin' love writing about the fluffy aftermaths! (And tormenting my favorite characters. But who doesn't?)**

 **And remember folks, please be respectful in the reviews. It will make Kudley very happy if you will :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This chapter contains plenty of ABDL themes (what else did you expect), as well as the portrayal of a character under the influence of alcohol. I apologize in advance for any offense caused because of this, or if I just downright didn't make it accurate enough. Please respect both of these warnings in the reviews.**

Springtrap awoke feeling achy and sluggish that following morning; which was strange, considering he had been sleeping in so much nowadays. It was a struggle for him to even get OUT of bed in the mornings. Not only that, but today he had _over_ slept. _Wonderful_.

The lemon green rabbit opened his eyes and looked around in his messy apartment. He whimpered sadly upon noticing the lack of sunshine that he so dearly loved waking up to. On mornings like these, whether it would make him late for work or not, Springtrap had a tendency to lie back in bed and not sleep…but rather, he would _daydream_.

He loved fantasizing about waking up every morning in a warm, comfy crib, swaddled up all snugly in a soft baby blanket with his prized pacifier in his mouth and thick diaper on his bottom. He loved imagining himself as a baby again, cooing and gurgling happily while waiting for his mommy to wake up and say good morning to him. Springtrap always giggled whenever he pictured himself as a baby. It was always such a pleasant and inviting image; a dream that he could never catch.

The daydream always felt so real. So tantalizingly real that Springtrap felt true pain whenever they suddenly ended and he was brought back to reality. It frustrated him more than anything when he found himself no longer as a chubby, adorable baby bunny, but a fully grown rabbit lying in bed and sucking his thumb. To Springtrap, _that_ was the most disappointing thing in the world.

But recently, that image had changed. No, no, it wasn't that Springtrap didn't want to imagine himself as a baby anymore. Far from it. In fact, there was barely any shift in his daydream reality. Everything was still the same; the mobile in his crib was still bunny-themed, the teddy bear smiling at him nearby was still smiling, the sides of the crib were still lined with fuzzy plush toys just begging to be hugged, and he still had those pudgy little baby feet that kicked at the air whenever he pleased. At first, it seemed as though nothing particularly important had been altered and everything in Springtrap's little infantile world had lived on peacefully and undisturbed.

But as of late, Springtrap realized that there HAD been a big change.

Instead of seeing his mommy's loving, maternal smile beaming down at him, Springtrap would look up and see that in his mother's place was _Goldie_. The yellow bear was always his calm and quiet self, but now a caring, paternal radiance exuded from him that made Springtrap feel extremely fuzzy on the inside.

He could almost feel it when Goldie would reach down and - as gently as possible - lift him into the air, then proceed to cuddle him. Springtrap could vividly hear the soft timber of Goldie's voice when the yellow bear murmured babytalk to him. Cuddle time lasted for what felt like an eternity before Springtrap's consciousness decided that it was time to let go and unwind completely.

He would sigh, and Springtrap could also feel the sensation of a wet diaper even in a daydream. He would smile and make a funny face, then Goldie would chuckle and say, "Aww, does my little bunny need his diapee changed?"

Springtrap always giggled at that part. For the rest of the daydream he would be in an unendingly happy mood; kicking his feet, waving his arms, drooling and burbling out baby babble while Goldie lovingly changed his diaper. When the yellow bear had him once again padded in a clean garment, Goldie would pick the giggling baby Springtrap up and playfully throw him into the air, cheering.

"Weeeee!" Goldie would sing, "Up we go! Touch the stars! Grab the moon! Reach for the sun, Springy!"

Springtrap would oblige just as playfully, cooing and reaching for the ceiling. Goldie would continue to toss him up and down until Springtrap's consciousness decided that was enough playtime for now. Goldie would abruptly stop blowing raspberry bubbles into Springy's pudgy tummy and he would smile down at the little lemon green bunny, saying with a contented sigh, "Oh Springy, I love you so much. You've got to be the sweetest little baby I've ever met."

Baby Springtrap would always coo back up at him, and wave his arms a bit, asking in baby babble for a hug and a kiss. Goldie would happily provide these two acts of love and would hold Springy over his shoulder, patting his back and nuzzling him from time to time. Springtrap's consciousness smiled each time he would hear the yellow bear clear his throat and proceed to hum a lullaby.

And before baby Springy would drift off to sleep again, one little word always slipped out.

"Daddy."

Then, instead of hearing Goldie's soothing singing voice in his ears, Springtrap got an earful from his alarm clock next to his bedside, ringing in the most annoying way. The lemon green rabbit opened his eyes and groaned loudly, swinging an arm over and shutting off the irritating device. He seethed in pain when he remembered his bandaged paws and took a minute to hold it, biting his lip to hold back a growl.

"Damn it," Springtrap grunted. "…I hate alarm clocks."

More grumbling. He sat up in bed with utmost reluctance, deliberately trying to be as slow as physically possible. He really didn't want to go to work today.

Especially after his most recent dream.

Springtrap finally got to his feet again, stretching his arms - and his ears - while he bathed in what little sunlight there was shining through the window. The sounds of birds chirping were drowned out by the hustle and bustle of a big city. He frowned at that.

Cracking his back a bit, Springtrap started out with his morning routine; waking up, visiting the bathroom, then showering before heading to the kitchen to scrounge around for some breakfast. He was sluggish and miserable the whole time. He brushed his teeth with less vigor than normal, and merely stood in the shower to let water rain over him rather than get any scrubbing done.

After a less-than nutritious breakfast, Springtrap tidied himself up as best as he could, then headed out the door. He was already doubting the day and it hadn't even started yet.

All he could hope for was a miracle. A hopefully golden miracle.

"Hey, Mangle? What's up with Springy today? Do y'know?"

"Not sure," one of the receptionists - a female white fox - typed at her computer, speaking in monotones. The older male - an old bear with yellowish-tan fur and turquoise eyes - sighed, shaking his head and readjusting the tattered purple hat on his head.

"He's been so down recently," he sympathized in a Southern drawl. "I wonder what's gotten to 'im."

"Fredbear," Mangle began, sounding as irritated as ever, "I really don't have the time to chat right now. I really, really don't. If you're so concerned about that…that _green_ rabbit, then why don't you go talk to him instead? Hmm? As you can see, I'm _busy_."

Fredbear frowned at her snippiness, but shook his head again and headed off towards Springtrap's cubicle, where he heard the rabbit frantically typing away at his own computer. "Spring? …Howdy Spring! How ya'll doin' t'day?"

Springtrap sighed, his extremely fast typing skills coming to a halt. He didn't look up from his keyboard, but muttered a small reply of, "Hello Fredbear."

Fredbear's "I'm-trying-to-be-optimistic" grin faded a bit at the rabbit's obviously disinterested tone, rubbing his knuckles together. The tan bear looked around the room, noticing that it was in disarray. He watched Springtrap continue typing out a sloppily-written report for a few seconds before he spoke up again. "Uh, a-anything new recently? How 'bout that yellow bear friend a' yours? I haven't seen ya'll together at all this week. Is he out a' town?"

"Our friendship isn't a friendship anymore," Springtrap replied simply. "We've parted ways. We've…changed."

Fredbear blinked, scratching the back of his head; unable to think of a response to that. He was just trying to be friendly. He didn't want to ruin the rabbit's day like this by bringing up bad memories. "Oh…ah'm sorry, Spring. I didn't know. Y'all doin' okay?"

"Fine," Springtrap grumbled, typing at a nearly impossible speed. He wasn't even checking for typos. He gritted his teeth. "Just. Fine."

Sensing that he was unwanted here, Fredbear backed out of the small white cubicle, gulping. "A-alright. S-sorry I bothered ya, Spring…"

"Hey look," a male blue bunny with green eyes - wearing a professional dark blue suit - poked his head over Springtrap's cubicle, chuckling. A female chicken appeared next to him, giggling as she stood on her tiptoes. "Springy's here! Springyyyy! How are ya, buddy?"

Springtrap ignored them, despite his boiling rage and shudder of utter terror. _Goldie…Goldie, please help…they're here_ …

"Awww, somebody's crabby today," the bunny grinned deviously. "Hey, were you late again, Spring? Got that report ready yet?"

"Not yet," Springtrap sang before going back to typing. Now he was just typing nonsense. The well-suited bunny smiled.

"It better be. Otherwise Ted's gonna be pretty mad at ya. You might even lose your job! …Or are you gonna pull a Springtrap and wheedle your way out of trouble again? Hey, if you're feeling cranky, then maybe you can terrorize the hell out of Mikey the coffee delivery boy downstairs again - using only your face! - so he'll give you free coffee!"

"Yeah," Chicken girl - who, like her bunny friend, was a spoiled upper class secretary and as ditzy as can be - agreed, giggling. "Using only your ugly face!"

This brought back so many bad kindergarten memories. Springtrap might as well have felt right at home here, but he didn't. So much immaturity; but for some reason, it was pressing him to burst out crying. He didn't _want_ to cry, not in front of all his co-workers. Springtrap could faintly hear Fredbear trying to tell off the other two as he leaned back in his chair, on the verge of a panic attack.

" _No_ ," the secret ABDL whispered to himself, steaming from anger, but also scared out of his wits. "I am not gonna let this slide…not. This. Time."

Pushing past a surprised Fredbear, Springtrap stormed over to the cubicle next to him and prepared to lunge at the bunny and his ditzy colleague. The bunny - named Blue - chuckled upon seeing the rabbit's bright red face, tinged with rage. "Aww, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feeeeelings?"

Springtrap let out a low guttural growl. "Say _one more_ word. I _dare_ you."

"Ooh, I wouldn't dare. I can't make the promise that I'll keep my mouth shut about you for very long. There are just _so_ many questions about you."

"And I can't make the promise that I won't beat the hell out of you," Springtrap snarled. "Therefore, you need to shut your damn mouth so we can get back to doing our jobs peacefully."

"THE Springtrap, talking about peace and respect?," Blue asked in disbelief, grinning along with his chicken colleague - named Chi - and snickering loud enough to be heard by the enraged Springtrap. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Talk about being hypocritical. Are you five years old, Spring?"

That struck a major chord somewhere in the lemon green rabbit. "I might have to ask you the same question before you end up in a coma," Springtrap hissed, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth. He was like a bull that had seen red; ready to charge and attack at any moment. "Now I'll repeat myself: Say one. More. Word."

"Blue, knock it off!" Fredbear tried to intervene, only to be shoved out of the way by Springtrap. The bear sighed, "Or ah'm gonna get Boss in here! Y'all will be fired if ya don't stop actin' like yer in kindergarten!"

Blue smiled innocently. "It's not my fault that ever since Springtrap got hired, this office turned into a daycare center."

At this point, dozens of other employees had emerged from their cubicles and were crowding around the growing fight transpiring. Murmurs and gossip echoed throughout the room, only angering Springtrap more. In rage, he knocked over a potted plant nearby, sending fake soil flying everywhere onto the floor. Blue sighed, then chuckled patronizingly.

"Oh goodness! Looks like baby Springy's getting ready to throw another temper tantrum. Better go get his bib and bottle, Chi. Or maybe a clean diaper? The little guy's probably cranky because nobody's changed him yet."

While most of the other workers in the room shook their heads in disgust at Blue's immature sense of humor, others laughed quietly. At this, something inside Springtrap flipped, flopped, then snapped.

With a loud war cry, Springtrap charged forward and pinned the unsurprised Blue up against the wall, rearing back his fist. "TAKE. THAT. BACK."

"Why should I?," Blue scoffed playfully. "The crowd loves us! What can I say; it's entertaining watching a baby argue with a grown-up."

"Then who's the baby?" Fredbear asked, disgusted. He was this close to calling the police on this fool. Blue chuckled.

"Springy here, of course!"

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Springtrap screeched, digging his claws into the bunny's shoulder. Vision tinted red, he lost control of his train of thought and unthinkingly cried out, "I WANT TO BE, BUT GUESS WHAT?! I'M…not…"

Blue stopped laughing. "What…?" He asked quietly, letting out a gasp when Springtrap released him and let him fall to the floor. The other workers who had been peeking into the cubicle watched in concern when they noticed Springtrap starting to tremble.

"Spring…?" Fredbear asked softly, pushing a confused Chi out of the way to get to Spring's side. "Y'all okay, buddy? Answer me!"

"What in the name of all that is good and great going on in here?!" Another voice yelled. A tall male orange bear wearing a dark suit and hat with a cigarette in his paw parted his way through the crowd, not looking too pleased. "Has hell frozen over?!"

"Mr. Ted," Fredbear ran up to the orange bear, pointing towards Blue's cubicle. "There's…well sir, there's a fight goin' on. Ah don't know how ta stop it."

Ted furrowed his brows, taking a puff from his cigarette before putting it out in a bottle of water sitting on a nearby desk. "You've gotta be kiddin' me," he grumbled as he made his way through the rest of the crowd and into the cubicle. "What's goin' on in here?! Who's responsible?! … Oh no … Spring?"

There lay Springtrap, curled into a fetal position and rocking back and forth on the office floor, sucking his thumb. " _Goldie…Goldie…_ " The rabbit started to wail, tears rolling down his face while his entire body racked with shudders and sobs. " _GET ME OUT OF HERE!_ "

"Somebody call 911," Ted looked over at Mangle - the only one still at her desk - his blue eyes frantic. "Mangle! CALL 911, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

The shaken up Mangle nodded blankly, then grabbed the phone and started to dial said emergency number. Springtrap heard this and slowly re-emerged from his trance, slipping his thumb out of his mouth. He shook his head rapidly, "N-no, no! NO! CALL NOBODY!"

The whole room fell silent as the green rabbit got up onto his quivering legs and staggered out of the cubicle, ignoring all the stares focused only on him. Springtrap looked up at his boss and gave him a pleading look, sniffling out, "B-Boss…I-I need the day off."

Ted wasn't even given the chance to approve of this before Springtrap rushed out of the building in an adrenaline rush of utter humiliation and desperation to seek the comfort of his nice warm bed at home. He hoped that he would see Goldie when he got there…waiting for him…ready to hug and cuddle him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

But no. Nothing was ever going to be okay anymore. He wouldn't ever be able to show up for work again after this. His whole life was crumbling before him; he wasn't sure how much more he would be able to take.

" _I need to get away from all this…I must be going insane,_ " the lemon green rabbit thought to himself as he ran past his car without thinking, holding himself in his own arms. He sniffled, crossing down towards the sidewalk. Springtrap didn't know _where_ he was going, nor did he care. He just needed to _get. Away_.

Minutes felt like hours as he walked down the street. He passed by shopping malls and bus stops, not bothering to take any breaks. Then those seemingly long minutes turned into actual hours as Springtrap walked several miles, his mind still drawing nothing but blank spaces. Two hours into his walk, Springtrap realized after looking at a sign that it was now five thirty.

He blinked, all senses returning to him. He had stopped right in front of a bar.

The crimson glow of the "open" sign on the glass door to the bar made him wince a bit, but he sighed. " _Funny how convenient this is. I really could go for a drink right now…maybe that'll help me forget about work and-…_ "

He didn't bother finishing that sentence. Without any further hesitation or doubts in his mind, Springtrap placed one shaking green paw on the door and stepped inside.

"Are you sure that you want me to go with them? I can always cancel!"

"Freddybear, I already told you - a thousand times now - that you seriously should go along! When was the last time you guys went out together?"

"Um…well, from what I can recall, it's been quite a while. But what about you? It won't be the same if you don't go."

"I wish I could," Bonnie gently strummed his guitar before hanging it up backstage, giving it a little kiss before he turned to face the nail-biting Freddy again. The bear was all glammed up in one of his finest tuxedos, alongside his usual bowtie and tophat, of course. He looked extra fancy and sophisticated tonight; but all Bonnie could see was the adorable image of a cute little toddler bear trying to dress up like a grownup. He felt better thinking about it that way. "But you know the rules; one of us has gotta stay here at the pizzeria if the others are going out for the night. And you also know that I can't change those rules, either."

Freddy sighed, pouting a bit as he looked into a mirror to fiddle with his bowtie some more. He wanted to look perfect, but even the tiniest wrinkle on his attire never ceased to disappoint him. "Ohh, sometimes I wish you did, though! It's gonna be so lonely tonight without you."

Bonnie's face broke out into a grin, and he snuggled up next to the bear lovingly. "Aww… I love it when you get all sappy on me, Freddybear! I'm nobody special. And you ain't gonna be alone. You get to spend time with Foxy and Chica!"

"And since _when_ were they fun?," Freddy chuckled. "Ever since they hooked up, they're less…available to talk to. They pay attention to each other, not us! I don't even think they break eye contact with each other anymore."

"It's just a lovebird phase," Bonnie scoffed, waving a paw in the air. "They'll get over it sooner or later. Or Foxy'll pop the question and they'll argue just like an old married couple. They'd be begging for our attention at that point. Who knows; if that happens, maybe we'll see some little red mini Chicas or yellow mini Foxys running around this place in a few years, eh?"

Freddy giggled at the thought, nodding. "I suppose that's true." He beamed at the thought, already feeling like a proud uncle. Bonnie crept up behind him and danced his fingers along the bear's shoulder, chuckling.

"Then you'd have someone to relate to besides me."

"Bonnie! Shut up!" Freddy hissed, unable to suppress a tiny smile as he shoved the cackling Bonnie away from him. The purple rabbit shrugged, showing off a cute bucktooth grin.

"Whaaaat? Just sayin'!" Bonnie's face went from joking and happy to deathly serious. "No more kidding around, though. Go with them, alright? It's only for a fancy-schmancy dinner at some fancy-schmancy restaurant downtown. Who cares? So leave, before I have to kick you out of here myself."

Freddy sighed, shaking his head. "You are _not_ the boss of me." He smirked. "But I'll go anyway, because **_I've_** decided that **_I_** want to!"

"Sure, sure," Bonnie nodding, pretending to believe him. "I'll buy that. Now scram! Before they leave without you, crinklebutt!"

Freddy insta-blushed at this, and rolled his eyes. Another sigh. "I hate you."

"Aww, I love you too baby bear. Mwuah!~"

"Fazzy!," Foxy's voice screeched impatiently from behind the backstage door, his irritability levels emphasized by three loud knocks. "C'mon mate. Let's get goin'! I made reservations, and I ain't payin' even a wee bit extra if we're tardy! Ye've taken so long, Chica could've done 'er makeup…prob'ly three times o'er! And ye know how long it takes 'er! Now haul yer arse out here!"

Freddy growled softly. He didn't like being rushed. "In a _minute_ , Foxy!" The blue-eyed bear then looked at Bonnie innocently, biting his lower lip. "I have to leave now, Bonn. I'm sorry."

"Stop givin' me that apology crap and just go already, mkay?" Bonnie replied casually, folding his arms and giving the bear a "so done with you" look. He then reached out and readjusted Freddy's bowtie, doing a much better job at perfecting it than Freddy ever could have on his own. Squeaking Freddy's nose for good luck, he smiled. "See ya later, my little monster."

"We'll be back after midnight," Freddy assured him with a smile of his own. Then - after quickly embracing the rabbit in a hug - he muttered in a quiet, but meaningful mumble, "…Love you, dada."

Bonnie squeaked cutely with happiness. Well, at least _internally_ he did. "Love you too, Freddybear. Now get out. Or do I have to carry you myself?"

"FAZZY!"

"I'm on my way, Foxy!" Freddy cast Bonnie a final, loving smile before he walked out the door, following the impatient Foxy and the eager Chica out of the pizzeria. Bonnie watched them get in Foxy's car and waved goodbye as they left. He took in a deep breath, smiling.

"Welp, I'm all alone now. That can mean only one thing." Bonnie grinned as he looked over towards a small magenta box sitting onstage. It obviously belonged to Chica - who had gotten it as a Christmas gift a while back - and Bonnie had always been jealous of it. "KARAOKE TIME!"

Finally glad that he would be able to practice singing and playing music without his guitar (he loved that thing like it was his baby, don't get me wrong, but it was the poor thing's bedtime right now, according to the purple rabbit), Bonnie practically danced his way over to the pinkish box and picked it up with meticulous care.

Before he could make another move, however, the doors to the pizzeria swept open again, then lazily slammed shut. Thinking it was Chica - and also thinking that the yellow bird had some sort of psychic abilities that knew he had touched the karaoke system - Bonnie immediately set down the box and whirled around, ready to apologize. "Chics! I-I can expla-…"

"H- *hic* hey," Springtrap was splayed out on the floor in the doorway of the pizzeria, holding onto one of the tables to keep himself upright. He stood up again and made his way over to the shocked Bonnie - stumbling this way and that - with a blank expression on his face. "D-did ya s-see that, bunny boy? I g-got the door open allll by myself!"

"Springtrap…?" Bonnie managed to spit out, unsure whether to feel confused or intimidated. "W-what are you doing here, man? It's late! The place is closed now. There's nobody here worth bullying. Come back tomorrow, okay?"

He began to turn around and leave when suddenly Springtrap reached out, just barely missing his shoulder. "W-wait up!" The green rabbit stuttered, fast-walking after him. "I just- *hic* wanna talk, buddy!"

Bonnie rolled his eyes and sighed, turning back around. "What? What do you want now?" His nose wrinkled as the older bunny got closer to him, nearly tripping. The rank stench of alcohol and Springtrap's awkward waddling gait left no doubt in Bonnie's mind that his childhood enemy was heavily intoxicated. "Spring? Can I ask you something?"

Springtrap smiled brightly at the slightly shorter purple rabbit, nodding. "Sure buddy! What d-do you wanna kn-know?" He attempted to lean an arm against one of the tables, but his elbow couldn't reach and he lost his footing. A second later, Springtrap had collapsed in between two different tables, taking them both down with him. No sooner after falling, he laughed and murmured, "Hehe, I fell."

Bonnie's jaw dropped. Then he shook his head and facepalmed, letting out another aggravated sigh. "Oh my-… Spring, dude. Have you been drinking?"

"Of course not!" Springtrap frowned, his head wobbling to and fro. He thought about it for a moment - as best as he could anyway, regarding his current state of sobriety - then smiled and shook his head again. "Ooookay, maybe I have. S-sooo what? Can't a bunny have some time to w-wash his w-worries away with a little *hic* … a little wine?"

"Great, just what I needed. The moment I send away Freddy and the lovebirds, drunk Springtrap wanders in. Perfect." Bonnie groaned silently to himself before he looked back down at Springtrap, who was busy scraping the floor with a salt shaker - of course making a mess as he did so. "Spring, go home, okay? You're drunk."

"Yep, I am, and I'm p-proud to be drunk! I'm proud to be a g-grownup! I m-make my own rules, cuz…cuz I c-can!" The plastered Springtrap flailed his arms a bit, attempting to stand again. He gave Bonnie a sheepish grin and requested in a surprisingly soft voice, "Help a- *hic* ….a b-bunny brother out, would ya?"

Bonnie looked to the heavens for strength (a habit he had learned from Freddy, of course) and groaned miserably, reaching down to grab Springtrap's waving paw. "Okay, up we go, Spring. Come on."

He tried to get the taller rabbit to stand, only for him to fall down onto his rump again. Either A: Springtrap was REALLY drunk, B: he was only doing this to piss Bonnie off even more, or C: he was just plain acting like a baby.

Bonnie was at his wits' end now. Springtrap was not helping the situation by whining and screaming out in displeasure whenever the other rabbit tried to help him stand. Bonnie rubbed at his face tiredly while Springtrap crossed his arms and scrunched his face up into a pout.

"Okay, you obviously aren't going to listen to me. Typical Spring." Bonnie put his paws on his hips as he looked down at the pouting, drunken Springtrap, formulating another idea. "Alright, here's a better idea. This'll do."

Using all the strength he had, Bonnie reached down with both arms and lifted up the scrawny Springtrap, who was surprisingly lighter than he had expected. He almost had no trouble picking him up. Pleased by the sudden elevation and the warmth from being cradled like a baby, Springtrap giggled again and snuggled into Bonnie's shoulder with the happiness of a million suns as Bonnie started to carry him towards the exit.

"Hehehe, it's like I'm a widdol baby and you're my papa carryin' me 'round," Springtrap gushed, wagging his legs a bit in drunken delight. Bonnie raised an eyebrow; not only was Springtrap's behavior strange - even for a drunk person - but that sentence alone was enough to make him experience serious déjà vu. One of his ears twitched.

"I…I'm sorry, Spring. What did you just say…?"

"I said," Springtrap began irritably, his tone losing all cheerfulness. "It's like you're the daddy, and- *hic* … and I'm the baby!"

His drunken laughter suddenly was cut short, and instead, Springtrap began to do the opposite of giggling. His face bunched up and he sniffled, tears coming to his bloodshot eyes. Bonnie recognized where this was going and daddy instincts kicked in, no matter how awkward the situation was.

"D-don't cry, Spring! Don't get upset!" Bonnie tried to silence the other rabbit's incipient wails by bouncing him up and down, but nothing seemed to be working. Springtrap burst into hysterics, sobbing uncontrollably. Bonnie wasn't sure if it was because of the effects of the alcohol, or something else. But whatever the reason, it was definitely scaring him.

"G-Goldiiiiieeeee!," Springtrap bellowed, his breathy sobs warbling into bloodcurdling wails. With tears and mucus running down his face, he spoke in between each renewed howl. "I-I w-want G-G-Goldiiieeee! GOLDIEEEEEEEE!"

"Springtrap, _relax!_ ," Bonnie was doing his best to soothe the caterwauling rabbit in his arms, even though absolutely nothing he tried worked in the slightest. Never before in his life had he seen the bully like this; hell, he never even thought to _expect_ it, either. It was terrifyingly confusing, but Bonnie knew that until he could get some clear answers from the other rabbit, he would have to put up with one of Springtrap's never-before-seen temper tantrums. "Goldie isn't here, I'm sorry! There's nothing I can do, man! Just quiet down, okay?!"

"Noooooo!" Springtrap whimpered, flailing his arms in all directions. At least he wasn't screaming anymore. He squirmed in Bonnie's hold, trying to wiggle away at all costs. "I don' want yooouuu! I wan' Goldie! And I wan' my ba-ba! And my binky!"

As much as he wasn't expecting to hear a sentence like that from someone like Springtrap, he definitely didn't expect this statement either: "And my diapees! I wan' my diapees! _NOW!_ "

It finally clicked. In Bonnie's mind, all the missing pieces had magically appeared and the puzzle was complete. After all these years of unexplained bullying and misunderstanding after misunderstanding, everything. Made. Sense.

" _Springtrap's…an ABDL too?_ "

No wonder the poor guy had always been so awful to everyone around him. Had Springtrap been an adult baby all this time, and hated himself so much for it that he took out his rage on others? What kind of terrible identity crisis had the poor guy went through over the years?

Bonnie didn't have the time to think about this right now. Because clearly, Springtrap wasn't planning on calming down anytime soon until he got what he wanted. As much as he didn't want to do this - no matter how curious he now was - Bonnie felt like he had no other choice.

"Come on, Spring," Bonnie frowned sympathetically as he carried the sniveling Springtrap out the doors of the pizzeria, walking towards his purple car. He got him situated in the backseat and made sure that he was okay; they were then on the road minutes later. All the while, Springtrap cried and moaned - almost falling asleep at times due to alcoholic influences - and would wail Goldie's name for a few minutes until he passed out again. Bonnie wanted to pity him, but before he started throwing pity parties for _anybody_ , he needed answers. And he had a feeling he would find some once they arrived at Springtrap's apartment.

Springtrap reawoken seconds after Bonnie had pulled his car into the complex's parking lot. The green rabbit was barely aware of his surroundings as Bonnie helped him out of the car - with the occasional grunt or whisper of "up we go again" - and walked him to the front entrance of the apartment building.

"Spring?," Bonnie asked softly while he and Springtrap - who, for the past few minutes, had been sleeptalking - stood in the elevator, bringing them to the first floor with a loud 'ding'. "You have your keys with you?"

Springtrap nodded blearily. Either he was sobering up, or just answering directly. Bonnie didn't know. But he didn't need to ask again when Springtrap grabbed the green ribbon around his neck and unfolded it slightly. A pair of keys dropped out and clattered at his feet. Bonnie was surprised, but didn't question it further.

A few minutes of guiding, toddling, and "over here, Spring!"s later, he and his drunken frienemy reached apartment 302 and unlocked the door. Bonnie was hit with the stench of a very dirty and unkempt living space as he walked in, Springtrap staggering ahead of him. But he didn't have much time to dwell on it when a loud thud captured his attention seconds later.

"Spring!" Bonnie exclaimed, sliding down onto the floor to try and lift up Springtrap, who had fallen face-first into the carpet. And boy did Bonnie feel lucky that it was carpet and nothing else, despite how unclean it smelled. "Are you alright?!"

"Goldie," Springtrap whimpered, sniffling softly. He wrapped his arms around Bonnie, wanting to be carried again. "Wan' Goldie…sleepy…"

Bonnie sighed. "Okay, fine." He lifted him up again and carried Springtrap into what he assumed was the other rabbit's bedroom, plopping him down onto the bed. Springtrap whined again, causing Bonnie to roll his eyes.

"What now?"

"Diapee."

"…Uh, alright," Bonnie looked around the room awkwardly. Where did Springtrap keep diapers hidden in a place like this? The whole apartment was a complete pigsty. He couldn't imagine how Goldie must have felt walking in here all the time. "…Wheeeeere are the…the 'diapees', Spring?"

"Down," Springtrap lazily pointed underneath his bed, becoming more and more agitated as the seconds passed. "Ba-ba."

"What?"

"Firsty."

"Oh, you're thirsty?"

"…Yeh."

"Um, okay then. I-I'll get your bottle, then-"

"No!," Springtrap argued, kicking a foot towards the purple rabbit. "Diapee first! Then ba-ba."

" _Wow._ _He's a lot more drunk than I thought._ " Bonnie sighed, "Okay, I guess I could do that. Whatever it takes to get you to shut up."

Ignoring the irritated grumbles coming from the other bunny, Bonnie got down to ground level again and poked his head under the bed, extending his arm out as well to help in the case of the missing 'diapees'. Bonnie felt something soft crinkle against his paw and he knew he'd struck gold.

Within minutes, Bonnie had expertly diapered Springtrap, who had been doing nothing but staring up at the ceiling with empty eyes and an empty heart. Bonnie frowned at this, wondering why Springtrap had gotten so hammered in the first place. There had to be a real reason why, other than just out-of-control drinking. It was obvious that there was something very, very wrong with Springtrap. Apart from his secret ABDL side - which was still quite a Shyamalan twist to Bonnie - he had the distinct feeling that there were even more secrets underlying those purple-tinted maroon eyes that were more destructive than anything.

"Are you happy now, Spring?" Bonnie tried not to sound harsh, but unfortunately it ended up sounding that way regardless. Springtrap didn't move, didn't respond; he didn't do anything except lie there. Bonnie assumed it was just part of sobering up and reached under Springtrap's bed, finding a red pacifier and an empty baby bottle. He knew what to do next.

Bonnie popped the pacifier between Springtrap's lips, unable to resist 'awww'ing when the green rabbit suckled on it and smiled cutely. Finally, a reaction! Seeing Spring lying there reminded him so much of his Freddybear. How they both kicked up their feet and played with their toes, giggling at the sight of their poofy diapers (or in Freddy's case, his onesies too) and accurately portraying babyish behaviors in general. Bonnie chuckled upon realizing that Freddy and Springtrap weren't as different as they both thought. In fact, they could practically be fraternal twins that had been separated at birth. They were far from one of a kind; they were one in the same.

That's when Bonnie got an idea. He wasn't sure how he was doing to do it, but he decided that he wanted to put this new plan into motion. He'd stay at Springtrap's place for the rest of the night - so far, he was able to tolerate the apartment's messy state - and call Freddy and the others in the morning to let him know he was okay. Then he'd wait for Springtrap to wake up and he would explain everything.

And if he managed to rekindle things with Springtrap - not with blackmail, but truth and understanding - maybe they could ALL work things out together. They could ALL be friends at long last; no more fights, no more pranks, no more bullying… and Freddy could have the playmate he's always wanted.

Plus, Springtrap could reunite with Goldie.

"Oh, right, Goldie." Bonnie remembered that the yellow bear had flown out of state - obviously to avoid Springtrap - and groaned. This couldn't be the fluke that would ruin his perfect plan! Why did everything always have to be so badly timed?!

Oh well. Maybe he could get in touch with Goldie tomorrow afternoon - that is, IF he successfully worked things out with Springtrap - and set up some sort of arrangement for the two to meet each other. It had been long enough for them to cool off, and it was more than clear that Springtrap missed his friend dearly. Perhaps he even thought of him as more than a friend. Bonnie wasn't going to pry that much, though. He had already learned from past experience that snooping around wasn't always such a great idea in the end.

But look where snooping around had gotten him now.

This was an opportunity. An opportunity to heal lives. There had been so much hurt and so much pain for the past ten years throughout the Fazbear business. Bonnie didn't want anyone to stress or be at each other's' throats anymore. No. Things were going to change around here. Bonnie was going to make sure of it.

No matter if Goldie accepted Springtrap for who he really was at heart, or not.

Springtrap was still curled up in his bed, suckling on the pacifier and clutching a yellow teddy bear he had kept hidden when Bonnie walked back into his room, holding a baby bottle full of ice-cold water. Milk would have been a bad idea from the get-go since Springtrap had been drinking earlier - Bonnie definitely did NOT want to be changing his former enemy's diapers anytime soon, and inevitably Spring was going to wake up tomorrow morning sick and hungover anyway - so he went with water instead.

Springtrap saw the bottle and was immediately captivated, reaching out for it and making incomprehensible noises of joy like the bottle itself was a beacon of happiness.

"Here ya go, Springy!" Bonnie cooed in the same voice he used whenever he babied Freddy. "A nice cold ba-ba of good ol' water! Yummy, amiright?"

Springtrap spit out the pacifier and let out a cooing sound, grabbing onto the bottle as soon as it was given to him. He nearly dropped it at first - still not quite sober enough yet - then let out a fussy whimper in disappointment. He was about to start crying again when Bonnie lifted and held the bottle for him, giving him his usual cheery bucktooth grin.

"Come oooon," the purple rabbit urged lovingly. "Roll with me here! Uncle Bonn ain't goin' nowhere. I promise I won't leave you, 'kay?"

Ignoring him, Springtrap started drinking the bottle without a single care in the world, still clutching the yellow teddy bear to his chest tightly. Curious, Bonnie reached down with his free arm to see what the stuffed animal looked like up close. The merest tug on the teddy bear made Springtrap squeal in displeasure, almost pulling away in the opposite direction. Bonnie immediately stopped what he was doing and snickered.

"Okay, okay, I get it. It's yours. I won't try to take it away from you."

Springtrap frowned, then closed his eyes while he continued to drink away at the bottle. Bonnie held the bottle, patient as ever while he watched the older rabbit slowly starting to fall asleep. Springtrap had just barely finished off the last drops of the bottle when he had finally drifted off. Bonnie smiled and replaced the bottle with the pacifier before tucking Springtrap in with a blanket.

"Goodnight, Spring…" Bonnie whispered. "I'm so sorry about all this, especially if you end up remembering this tomorrow morning…geez, I hope you don't…just so you know, I'm not mad at you anymore. I've seen who you really are now. So don't worry, man."

He gazed down at the sleeping overgrown baby, then looked out the window to stare at the moon that was making its way towards the highest peak in the sky. "…We're totally cool."

 **I apologize if anything seemed rushed or slapped together in this chapter. I've just had a really upsetting week, but I wanted to update this since a number of people have been asking for it. Big thanks to all who have been waiting patiently all this time! You're amazing people and I want nothing more than you make you guys happy with what I post. So please leave a review and tell me what you thought. It always means alot (hey that rhymed!) c:**

 ***Markiplier reference in 3...2...1...***

 **And as always...I will see YOU!, in the next vide-...chapter. Bye-byyyyye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I HAVE FINISHED CHAPTER NINE!**

 **The backstory of Springtrap belongs to the fabulous KudleyFan93 while the remainer of the fic is the part that I wrote. You'll be hearing more from me with the writing of this work of art from now on.**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Characters=Scott Cawthon**

 **Story Idea and the writing for earlier chapters (along with the beginning of this chapter)=KudleyFan93**

 **The writing for the rest of the story and a fraction of this chapter=TeddyBearTy**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **~I~I~**

Springtrap wasn't always a broken soul.

But unlike most bunnies out there - or just about anybody, for that matter - he didn't quite grow up with a happy childhood.

His parents weren't abusive to him, nor did they neglect him. They loved their dear little Spring-Bee (one of their doting nicknames for him) to the moon and back; there certainly was no denying that. They tried to provide him with all the wonderful things a child's heart desires in their early years. They were there for every school event and treated each of Springtrap's drawings - he had been a gifted little artist from the beginning - like masterpieces. They bragged about him at their jobs; how smart, bright, and thoughtful he was. They cared for their son more than anything else in the world and were both absolutely willing to take a bullet for him if they had to.

Unfortunately, they couldn't quite say the same about each other.

As joyful and idyllic as his preschool years seemed, Springtrap knew one thing about his parents that nobody else did. They fought…a lot.

It wasn't the kind of bickering and arguing most parents tend to do in front of their children at some point. No, their quarrels got very brutal and very physical, much to the horror of the still very young and innocent Springtrap. There were a few times he was forced to move out of their way so he could dodge the full-on fist fights his parents would frequently go to war with. Then there was the screaming and the name-calling; the constant threats of filing for divorce or draining the other's bank account. But the one thing that really drove a rift between the once happy couple (and their son) …. WAS their son.

Many times, Springtrap watched his parents split up after yet another devastatingly bitter fight. Few words were exchanged…until one parent would hiss out to the other in a voice full of venom, "And I'm taking my son, too."

And then it would start. All. Over. Again. History repeated itself like a broken record in the Trap household; and every catastrophic event would only get worse and worse each time.

Then came the day that Springtrap's father finally had enough. He arrived home late from work one evening - much to his wife's disdain - and coolly admitted that he had quit his job and that he was leaving. He didn't say for how long, but somehow Springtrap's mother took that as another threat. Springtrap would sit quietly at the kitchen table, drawing pictures with colors smeared by his own teardrops as he wept silently, listening to his parents scream at each other for what felt like forever.

Then, everything went quiet. Too quiet. Disturbingly quiet. The frightened young Springtrap whimpered all the way into the other room, gambling all his hope on not finding either of his parents dead. He flinched as he peeked around the corner, his fluffy bunny ears drooping so low behind him they were brushing against his little cotton tail while he trembled on the spot.

"M-mom? D…dad?"

The two parents were ignoring each other. That much was clear. Springtrap's father was packing his bags while his mother bustled around the room, viciously pretending to clean and organize anything she could get her hands on.

They didn't say a word. To each other, nor their son.

Still shaking like a leaf, Springtrap crept out from behind the door and rubbed his eyes, his tears making everything hazy. Because of this, he couldn't see the crestfallen look on his father's face or the bitter, but satisfied sneer on his mother's scowling one. His father's packing pace slowed, and he looked at his son with a grimace.

"Go to bed, Spring. You have school in the morning."

"B…but dad…"

"Go. To. Bed."

Springtrap whimpered at his father's hushed, harsh tone, but nodded and scampered all the way back to his room. Locking the door, the little pear green bunny crawled under his bed and curled up; breathing heavily…something he had trained himself to do when he felt like crying, but wanted to stay strong.

He wasn't a crybaby; for that matter, he wasn't an actual baby, either. He had graduated from diapers and weaned himself off milk bottles and binkies years ago! His parents had been so proud of him back then. His mother told him how much a big boy he was while his father ruffled his fur and treated him to ice cream as a reward. Those days were so dearly treasured and so dearly missed; little Springtrap couldn't believe how much he had taken those days for granted.

But now it felt like nothing he did was important anymore. His parents weren't happy, and to Springtrap there wasn't anything he could do to make a difference for them. He knew what was coming.

A week later, the divorce papers arrived.

Six months later, Springtrap's mother inevitably won the custody battle and she and her little boy moved to a new house in a new neighborhood. A horrible one, at that. Though almost every house had kids in them, they were much older than Springtrap. They weren't very nice, either.

Being around these unruly and reckless young teens didn't do much good for Springtrap's social life. He became harbored and reclusive, as if a single ray of sunlight would destroy him. Dragging him to school every day was a chore for his stressed mother. Worse yet, he had accidentally picked up a very bad attitude and horrid behaviors from an obvious source.

Springtrap went from a sweet, kind little bunny to an absolute terror in less than a year.

His mother scolded him all the time, but her words never did him any good. He never listened, never cared, and did what he wanted WHEN he wanted. He hung out with bad kids and therefore turned out the same way. Without any discipline from his hard-working but inattentive mother, the seven-year-old Springtrap was beyond out of control for his age.

Then a new family moved into town. Springtrap could already taste the new blood the day they arrived in the neighborhood. He silently stalked from the bushes, watching the small family unload boxes of all their things from a moving truck into the large house. They seemed like your everyday new neighbors; hesitant and wary, but happy. But Springtrap wasn't paying attention to the yellow mother bear or the brown father bear.

He had his eyes on brown bear junior. The wimpy little baby bear, who - contrary to his parents - wasn't exceptionally thrilled about this new house. He seemed scared and fidgety, but more so than most kids would've been.

Springtrap grinned maliciously. "Fresh meat, huh?," the lemon green bunny cackled maniacally. He hoped this newbie would be transferring to the same school as him. "Look at him, he's so shy…hilarious! This means he'll be a perfect target for pranks. He definitely looks like a bedwetter…oh, this is gonna be so swee-"

"Hi there!"

Springtrap yelped, letting go of the bush and stumbling backwards a bit. He bumped into a young yellow bear, who looked his age, but was a bit taller than him. Springtrap blinked, rubbing his head with a scowl on his face.

"What'd ya scare me for?!" He saw the yellow bear (more gold than yellow) giggle and realized something else. "HEY! This is my yard! Get out!"

"I'm not in your yard," Goldie dude chirped. Springtrap was about to tell him off again when he noticed that the young bear had one foot in his yard, while the other was on his own. So he wasn't quite trespassing…at least, not in the mind of a seven-year-old he wasn't. "See? I'm on both sides. But my right foot is more on my side than yours, so I'm technically still in my yard."

Springtrap chewed on his lip with brows furrowed, thinking hard for a witty comeback to that. But he didn't think of anything. "Huh…guess you're right. Whatever," he scoffed loudly, crossing his arms while staring down the smiling golden bear with a half-lidded frown. "What's your name, Goldie?"

"It's Goldie!" Wait, what? Seriously? That...actually was his name? Wow, weird. "How'd you know?"

"I…didn't," Springtrap's glare faltered, his arms dropping to his sides again. He sighed. "I just figured-…you know what? It doesn't matter. I think your family's looking for you, so I'd suggest you lea-"

"What's your name?" Goldie asked gently, but with a hint of eagerness. He had that sickeningly sweet smile on his face that Springtrap already hated with a deep passion. Springtrap also knew that this kid wasn't going to leave him alone until he answered. He let out another sigh.

"It's Springtrap," he grumbled through gritted teeth. "Don't wear it out."

"That's an odd name," Goldie tilted his head, still smiling. Springtrap rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks."

"No, I meant it in the nice way. I was just being honest!"

"Telling the truth can hurt someone, you know."

"Not true," Goldie chirruped. "Not telling the truth hurts more than actually telling it."

"And that's why I don't believe in it," Springtrap answered gruffly. So far, this kid was annoying, but somehow he felt comfortable talking to him. It was weird. "Listen, I gotta go. You should too; your family's probably worried sick about you not showing up, so you should g-"

"I'm new to the neighborhood," Goldie proclaimed randomly, nodding. The smile never left his face. "So are my parents, and my little brother Freddy. I saw you watching us from the bushes. I figured you wanted to meet us, so…here I am!"

Springtrap's face fell a bit. "Oh…so…y-you DID see me?"

"Yeah, that's why I came over here, silly. Duh."

"Uh…and that doesn't bother you?"

"I knew you were just curious to meet us," Goldie grinned. "I can tell that you're pretty shy deep down, even if you don't show it. But I'm not. So I decided to help you out by meeting you first! Hello!" He stuck out his paw for a handshake. Springtrap accepted it reluctantly, not sure how to deal with this sudden, open interaction after going so long without it.

"Alright…"

"Hey, do you go to K-Fan Elementary?" Goldie asked inquisitively, his coal black eyes twinkling a bit. Even if they didn't have much color, they still looked friendly and honest. "Me and my little brother are starting school there next week. I'm gonna be in third, and he's in kindergarten."

Springtrap's eyes widened, his ears perking up as well. "Really? …Yeah, I go there."

"You do?! Awesome! I hope we'll be in the same class together. You seem cool!" Goldie's own ears wiggled a bit when he heard a deep male voice calling his name. "Oh…hang on Dad! I'll be there in a second!" He flashed Spring a friendly grin and waved, "I gotta go now. Mom probably needs help unpacking for the kitchen. She knows I'm super careful with the dishes and stuff. See ya later!"

And in a flash of gold, he was gone, leaving the flabbergasted Springtrap to wonder…

" _Did…did I just…make a friend…?_ "

* * *

Springtrap got up and cringed as the mother of all hangovers tugged at his head defiantly.

He lifted his head off of his pillow and then sat up. His ear twitched at the crinkling sound he heard when he moved up and turned to see a diaper taped onto his rump.

He didn't remember diapering himself.

He scratched his head and turned to the door just as he heard some noises coming from the kitchen. Either he was getting robbed or...

Memories of last night played like a movie in the lemon green rabbit's mind. From him staggering into Freddy Fazbear's to himself crying like a infant in Bonnie's arms as he was being carried out the door. He remembered the other bunny taking him home and carrying him to his apartment. Then the thought struck home.

 _...Bonnie's still here!_

He bit his lip as he looked from his padded behind to his slightly ajar bedroom door. The beans on what he does as a hobby was spilled. Yes it was and the stains of it would now be eternally stuck to his carpet (not that it would matter if this was literal considering his house was already a mess).

He had to find a way to fix this. But how?

Spring scratched his chin for a bit until he heard footsteps approaching his door. His maroon tinted purple eyes was transfixed on the lavender hand that pushed the door open.

In came Bonnie, who gave him a small smile.

"Hey Spring. Good morning." he said, still standing in the doorway as the green bunny looked away, staring at his blanket covered feet in thought. Bonnie looked around the room awkwardly. "So...uh... I cleaned up your living room earlier...ya know, not that I cared, it's just...I was bored after making you some breakfast...and I was trying to find the remote...to the TV...yeah..."

Spring's head then turned to look at Bonnie and then asked randomly. "Have I ever told you that you have a terrible sense of humor?"

Bonnie stared back and answered. "Hey! I have a awesome sense of humor and that's not the point of the matter right now." he then walked over to him and sat on his bed as the other rabbit started to get out. "Spring...I...um, how do I put this?"

How would you tell someone that you know their secret without making them upset? Honestly, the bunny didn't know but what he DID know was that not many people pulled it off.

He came out of thought to see Spring, diaper removed and glaring at him.

Bonnie blinked. "What?"

"Shouldn't you be cuddling up with you boy toy Freddy right now?" he smirked. "What kind of trick are you pulling at? Were you trying to make out with me while I was intoxicated?"

Bonnie simply smiled. Here goes Springtrap. Still acting like himself despite of what happened last night.

The slightly smaller rabbit stood up and placed a hand on Spring's shoulder. "It's okay Spring..."

Spring still avoided the subject. "What's okay? That you had thoughts of being sexual to me?"

"I know what you're going through dude." Bonnie smiled. "And I'm going to fix it."

The yellow-green rabbit blinked. What was this hare getting at? He doesn't know what he's been though. All of the things that occurred in his family, the fights, his broken friendship with Goldie. Bonnie didn't know anything and sucking up to him isn't gonna cut it.

Springtrap began glaring again and removed the purple bunny's hand from his shoulder. "You don't know what I've been through."

"Yes I do." he admitted. "Me and Freddy were there when..."

"Ugh!" he groaned. "That wimpy FREDDY doesn't know ANYTHING about me! We are NOTHING alike!"

Bonnie sighed and bit his lip. He was thinking about telling Spring about Freddy's lifestyle but should he? I mean there was a possibility that if he told him that he was gonna tell everyone he knew and make a fool out of his poor Freddybear. But then again, this was HIS life choice as well. And since Bonnie already knew, he can just start telling people also.

But that wouldn't do any good. Nor would it help in his plan.

Before he could even think about what he was gonna to say, the words flowed from his mouth like a waterfall.

"Yes you are."

Spring gritted his teeth. "No he isn't! His past is NOT as terrible as mine! He didn't lose his father like I did! He didn't lose a friend like I DID! His parents are happy and doing who-knows-what and you and those other two DORKS are still FRIENDS with him!" he hissed as tears ran down his face. "He isn't a lonely FREAK that I am now!"

Bonnie watched as the taller rabbit held back his tears and did his best to keep the rest of his emotions in. He heard the lime colored bunny grunted softly as he whispered "I'm not a baby, I'm not a baby..." over and over again as his head laid on his chest, eyes downcast.

After all the information given to him, Bonnie could say that he was really sorry for Springtrap. All things aside, Spring deserves to be happy despite his circumstances and, like he said, he was down to making it happened. He just had to get the lime colored hare to cooperate.

"Hey hey," Bonnie said, rubbing the other rabbit's back. "It's alright...calm down Springy..."

Visually, this made Springtrap worse as more tears slid down his cheeks and he began crying. Bonnie cursed under his breath as Spring collapsed on the floor and bawled his eyes out.

"I'm so so sorry..." the shade wearing bunny heard the other rabbit hiccuped. "I-I was trying...to-"

Bonnie sat on the floor next to the adult baby and rubbed his back. "I know, I know..." the purple guitar player smiled softly. "And it's okay..."

"No it..." he sniffled. "...isn't..." he rubbed his puffy eyes and turned to meet Bonnie's caring and attentive ones. "You know m-my secret...an-and you probably think I-I'm a-a-a..." tears began to roll down his cheeks once more as he cried out again.

Bonnie sighed as he scooted a little closer to Spring and lend his shoulder for the AB to cry on. He knew just what he was talking about, even if he didn't finish his sentence. "No I don't. You're not a freak. Everyone has their...differences."

He smiled a bit and added.

"And I know just the little bear who's not as different from you as you think..."

 **...I have nothing to say...**


	10. Isn't a Chapter

**I honestly can't do it.**

 **Not only haven't I updated Papa Bonnie in months but I suddenly didn't want to work on it anymore.**

 **When I had asked to finish this story, I really** _ **really**_ **wanted to do it. I was so excited that I was going to finish one of my idols' works.**

 **But…**

 **After posting the finished chapter nine, I had a foul taste in my mouth.**

 **I didn't know where it came from and had no clue what it was. I should have been happy that I was working on this big project for a dear friend.**

 **But then I finally realized where it came from.**

 **I read through portions of the story that Kudley wrote before looking at my own little part. And I found out.**

 **This isn't my story.**

 **In my eyes, my portion of chapter nine seemed** _ **so**_ **out of place. And I started to stop looking at the story overall.**

 **In conclusion, I'm cancelling it and I feel so bad about it…**

 **I have failed you Kudley…I know you had high hopes in me but I can't finish something as amazing as this story that you created.**

 **Trust me when I said that I tried and tried to write something for this before giving up. Not only was I losing interest in it, but I can no longer put words together for it.**

 **I have bigger, better things to work on that are my own projects but sadly, this fic isn't one of them.**

 **I'm so sorry for everyone that I had let down with this news and I hope you all will understand.**

 **:(**

 **Also Kudley had given me her planned ending for this and I'll post it in a bit.**

 **As for now, see you!**

 **~Ty**


	11. Summary for the Rest of the Story

**Here is the summary for the rest of the story. Thank Kudley for this, not me...**

Springtrap wakes up the morning after getting drunk and realizes that Bonnie now knows his ABDL secret, much to his utter embarrassment. At first he tries to play it cool and lie about it, but eventually he breaks down crying and tells Bonnie the truth about everything and how sorry he is. Bonnie forgives him and decides to give Goldie a call, hiding the call a secret from Springtrap. He tells Goldie about Spring's secret, and despite being slightly shocked, Goldie admits he had a feeling it was true.

Springtrap, despite his hangover, offers to give Bonnie a ride back to the pizzeria. When they arrive, however, Freddy spots them and senses betrayal...than runs off and locks himself in his room, crying. Much to Bonnie's dismay.

Freddy refuses to speak to Bonnie afterwards and doesn't make any eye contact whatsoever. Springtrap, after hearing what he'd caused from the misunderstanding, apologizes to Bonnie and then tells him that he wants to tell Freddy about his secret ABDL side, then maybe Freddy would forgive him as well. Bonnie agrees, but first tells Springtrap that he has invited Goldie to fly back down into the state to meet with him at Spring's apartment and talk things over. Springtrap is of course terrified, but agrees, desperately wanting to see Goldie again.

After arriving back home, Goldie faces Springtrap at his apartment, but keeps calm. Eventually, however, Goldie blurts out that he knows Spring's secret and tries to tell him he's accepted it, but Spring attempts to run off again. Goldie grabs Springtrap and convinces him to tell Freddy the truth now so they can all work things out together. Springtrap reluctantly agrees, then hugs his golden friend...happy to be reunited with him.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Freddy have gotten into an argument. Bonnie tells Freddy his side of the story, but Freddy of course doesn't believe him and calls him out as a liar, threatening to end their friendship. In the midst of their fighting, Goldie sends Bonnie a text saying that he has arrived with Springtrap, who is already "all dressed up". Bonnie notices Freddy trying to leave and stalls for a moment, talking about all the good times they've had together and how it was all going to waste if he left.

Before Freddy can protest to this, Goldie walks in...with a smiling, pacifier-suckling, diapered Springtrap next to him. Freddy and Springtrap lock eyes, and there are no words spoken as the two ABs finally connect with each other. In a moment of truce, Springtrap hugs Freddy and apologizes for everything he has done to him for the past ten years of their lives. Freddy looks at Goldie, then at Bonnie, and finally Springtrap... then he reaches down, grabs a pacifier, pops it in his own mouth and says with a smile, "Fweddy fowgive yoo."


End file.
